Season 4 Summary and future ideas
by misssandburg
Summary: Spoillers! this is a summary of each episode in the vampire diaries season 4. I watch the show while i update so hopefully i am as acurate as possible. I also include future ideas from each episode.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: / If you haven't watched the latest episode on the Vampire diaries, then this will contain spoilers!**

**Everything posted is for fun. I do not own anything The Vampire Diaires. I don't know any future plots. I simply make up the ideas with my friends.**

**Please enjoy!**

Season 4 Episode 1

I loved the summary at the beginning of this episode. They summarized the main events very well. I also liked how they stated all the different super naturals that lived in mystic falls. It's surprising how many characters began their lives in Mystic Falls.

This episode begins with Elena waking up from dying. Stephan and Damon are there to tell her that she is in transition. Damon is upset that Matt survived the crash. Elena didn't know she had vampire blood in her system when she died. Once she found out, she got upset; she was prepared to die. Damon wanted her to feed and complete the transition.

Bonnie tried to find a way to save Elena from becoming a vampire.

Elena's senses become heightened. She gets annoyed with the light bulb from the lamp on her dresser. She kept trying to ignore it when she talked to Jeremy. Jeremy wanted to see how she was doing because he knew how it felt for Vicki. At the end of the conversation she broke the light bulb.

Klaus placed his body in the old Lockwood cellar. Bonnie was mad about that. Klaus didn't care. Bonnie was able to persuade him to let her help Elena and not him for the meantime.

The pastor took over the council after Alaric Saltzman outed everyone to them. Dr. Fell lost her job, so did Mrs. Lockwood and Carol Forbes.

Caroline feels like she has nowhere to go after she believes Tyler is dead. She visits Matt in the Hospital when she really is supposed to be half way to Florida. She begins to leave her house after all her bags are packed, but she is verevained and kidnapped.

Stephan gets Elena to try a sandwich, which Elena thinks it is disgusting and spits it out. She has a craving for blood. When she tells Stephan that, Stephan gets mad that he didn't save Elena first.

She says, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it" she found that very funny and couldn't stop laughing. She started to hyperventilate and then began to cry. Stephan comforted her and told her that he will always be there for her.

She heads up stairs to get some rest. There she gets her first memory back. It is the memory when Damon tells Elena that he loves her and that he can't be selfish with her. And that he doesn't deserve her but Stephan does.

The first time Rebekah is seen in this episode is when she is upset about Klaus's death. Damon comes into the same room as her and tries to stake her. Someone form the outside shoots her in the heart with a wooden stake.

Stephan is also captured inside the Gilbert house.

Klaus hates to pretend to play Tyler when his mom calls. Mayor Lockwood tells Klaus that Caroline was taken and Klaus gets upset.

Rebekah and Caroline are in the same van together being kidnapped. They get in a car crash. Tyler(Klaus) saves Caroline but not his own sister. Rebeckah is shocked when she sees Tyler say, "Keep them busy little sister"

Damon is confused why the sheriff and the mayor never thought of a backup plan. Matt stops by and Damon tries to strangle him because he got to live.

Elena is with the pastor in the safe house. Her senses are being heightened. He tells Elena the plan of using Stephan and herself as bait for Damon and using Rebekah and bait for the other Originals. Elena can't stand being in the house anymore because of her transformation and she runs out. One of the deputies captures her and knocks her out.

Tyler and Caroline start making out in the woods because Caroline is happy that he is alive. Klaus slips out "love". Caroline didn't hear at first. She only wanted to have "Hoy hybrid vampire sex" because she believed it was truly with Tyler. When she realized that it was Klaus she was sickened. She wanted to wash out her mouth. But Klaus said that it wasn't his fault. She was all over him.

Bonnie's first spell didn't work. So, she wanted to die and bring Elena's body back from the other side with her. Jeremy wasn't up for that plan because he didn't want to see bonnie die.

Matt realizes that the pastor brought the vampires to his cattle ranch. So, Damon and Matt go to save the day.

The barn where they are being stored has vervain flowing through it making the vampires cough because they cannot breathe. Each vampire is locked in their own cell. Stephen and Elena are locked next to each other but can't see each other because of a wood wall between them. Rebeckah is on the opposite side from both of them. Elena wakes up her. That's' where they realize that she didn't feed. Rebecka is being sarcastic. She is happy that she going to see Elena die all over again.

Bonnie is trying to kill herself with a spell. Her nose starts to bleed and she starts to shake. Jeremy keeps telling her to stop but she can't hear him. She makes it to where Elena is on the other side. Bonnie gets her to stand up and is trying to bring her back. Grams stops her. She said the spirits won't be happy about his. If bonnie doesn't go back now, she could be permanently dead. She didn't successfully bring Elena from the other side.

Stephan tries to help Elena by bringing a guard into the barn. He doesn't let Elena out, and he shoots Stephan in the leg.

Klaus wants to get out of Tyler's body and he forces bonnie to do the spell or else he will rip Tyler's heart out. Bonnie agrees to do the spell even thought the witches aren't happy.

Elena's eyes are closed but she is slowing dying. She is running out of energy.

Stephan tells Elena that he loves her.

Elena tells him that she was only on the bridge because she chose Stephan. She wanted to be with him. It was the best choice she ever made. Rebekah is oddly quiet this entire time.

Damon and matt end up at the pastor's farm. Damon bites Matt's neck. To draw out the pastor.

The pastor shoots Damon.

Jeremy is upset that bonnie is using black magic. Once Tyler comes back to himself, bonnie can't stop. She is somehow connected to grams and grams becomes all veiny and dies?

Rebecka tries to get out of the cell by offering the guard money, castles, apartments and jewelry. The guard declines the offer. Rebekah shocks him into stepping backwards with her vampire teeth. Stephan slams his head into the cell post and makes him bleed. Elena stretches her arm out of the cell and tastes human blood completing the transition.

Damon pretends to me passed out to shock the guards and kill them. He kicks matt in the stomach and is about to crush in his chest. Elena attacks Damon with the new vampire powers saving Matts life.

Stephan tries to help Matt, but matt doesn't want it because he still blames Elena death on him. Stephan gives him a talking to that he needs to earn his life.

Elena tells Damon that she remembers everything. She was surprised that she met Damon first, and she was upset that he didn't tell her. She tells him to be mad at her not anyone else because she was the one that made the choices. Damon said that he would have saved Elena in a heartbeat because Elena wanted a long life. He would have let matt die.

Klaus only has 3 bags of doppelgänger blood left. When Rebekah comes home she in angry that Klaus didn't save her and only Caroline. Klaus was her only true family and he didn't save her. She threw one of the bags against the wall and she squeezed the other two against the wall. No more Elena blood left. Klaus told Rebecca that they are no longer family. She is alone.

Stephan and Elena have a romantic moment onto of the roof just before sunrise. Stephan gives Elena her daylight ring. He places it on her right ring finger.

The current council is gather in the pastor's kitchen the pastor secretly opens the gas valve on the stove, allowing gas to flow through the room. And then he opens his lighter, killing them.

Next episode Elena sees that all of her senses are heightened, especially when she kills someone.

My friends and I predicted that the council will become vampires. Before the Pastor killed them all, he slipped them some blood, maybe from Dr. Fell's storage. When awaken they will have super strength and will continue to be vampire hunters. Personally I'm not so sure how that will turn out.

I think Rebekah will stay in mystic falls because she doesn't know where else to go without Klaus. Elijah might come back for her.

I think the main vampires will leave mystic falls because they were outed to the council and they don't know that the pastor killed them.

I'm not sure how Damon and Elena's relationship will be affected now that neither one of them is dead. And that Elena remembers the romantic parts of their past.

**AN:/ I will usually post these summaries the Friday or Saturday after a new episode. If you have any thoughts about what will happen in the next episode before I update this story feel free to review or pm me about it. I will most likely include it. **

**I don't want anyone offended by what is written here because it is all fan made. If you feel that my ideas don't make sense please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revised 10/22/12**

**AN:/ Hi everyone!**

**DON'T READ ANYMORE IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE O FTHE VAMPIRE DIAIRES! Contains spoilers!**

**I own nothing!**

Season 4 Episode 2

"Memorial"

The episode begins with two scenes going back and forth; one is Elena and Stephan on a "hunting" trip and the other is Damon and Stephen arguing about the trip before it happens. They argue about whether Elena should feed on human blood or animal blood. Damon thinks she should drink human blood right away, so they can help her not get the craving. Stephan disagrees.

Elena starts to drinks the blood from a deer, but the deer runs away. Stephan comforts Elena because the deer hurt her lip when it ran away.

While Stephan is trying to help Elena learn how to catch an animal again she realizes her emotions are heightened when Stephan is touching her arm. She feels like he is touching all of her nerves at once. They start making out against a tree, but Elena runs from Stephan when she gets a sick feeling. She throws up all the blood she just drank.

A man is going through the pastor house he is inspecting the crime scene. He finds a letter in the oven labeled "April".

Damon is at the bar alone and won't let anyone sit to the left of him. The sheriff shows him the newspaper, and she asks him if he was the one that killed everyone. The man that went through the pastor's house showed up and wanted to talk to the sheriff.

Jeremy and Matt are getting prepared for the memorial when a girl comes up to talk to Jeremy. She is April; Elena used to babysit her as a little girl before April was sent off to boarding school. April was the pastor's daughter. She isn't sure how to react when people say they are sorry, it's her dad's fault that they had a "faulty" gas line.

Elena tried calling Caroline about her blood problems. But Caroline didn't pick up. Stephan and Elena celebrated with champagne from Elena's birth year. Stephan is really excited that Elena is taking to being a vampire so well. Apparently she hasn't told him about her getting sick.

Damon interrupts them with a phone call. Elena rushes to the bar and accuses Damon about killing the council. He still won't let anyone sit to the right of him. Elena tells him about her blood drinking problem. Damon offers his blood to her. She accepts it not knowing what it means to him. He tells her that it is a personal experience, but when she asked what htat meant, he didn't expand.

Tyler and Caroline are in Tyler's bed kissing. Caroline thinks they should stop because it is insensitive. Tyler disagrees. Connor rings the doorbell and walks the house. He shakes Tyler's hand; his glove has vervain on it so Tyler is in pain during the handshake. The vampire hunter (Connor) realizes Tyler is a vampire and shoots him. The mayor yells at Tyler to run. The vampire hunter chases after him.

Stephan helps Tyler take the bullets out. He sees that they are a special design. When he touches the bullets, Stephan's hand burns, there are wired etchings on the bullets. They don't know what it is.

Matt and Elena are at the church getting ready for their memorial. They talk about if Matt can do anything for Elena.

Elena goes and talks to April. The town wants April to speak at the funeral, but she doesn't know what to say. She feels that someone should at least speak for her dad because she feels that someone has to. She is upset that it was his gas line that killed everyone. While talking to April, Elena gets the urge to feed. She runs to the downstairs bathroom, and she keeps throwing up blood.

Stephan goes to Bonnie's house, where he has never been before, so she has to invite him in. He comforts her about her gram's "second death". She can't even do a simple nature spell. She is staying at home, not talking to anyone. Stephan tells her about the bullets. She doesn't know what it is; she hasn't seen the writing before.

Damon brings Elena a new dress. Connor is waiting at the door. He tries to shake Damon's hand, but Damon claims he is a germ-a-phobe.

Connor somehow gets to the balcony of the church, where April is. He stabs, April in the stomach.

Damon gets Elena outside and feeds her a blood bag. She drinks it, but spits it out right away. She is afraid she is dying. She doesn't want to drink form the vain that might save her.

The church bells ring and Elena goes inside. Stephan sees Damon cleaning up the blood bag. Stephan gets upset. Stephan doesn't want Elena to turn into a ripper or be like Damon. Damon says that Elena has no other choice. She can't keep any blood. Down. He lets it slip that she drank from him. Stephan gets upset about that.

Inside the church, Elena doesn't look so good. April isn't there to say her speech so Elena gets up to do it for her. During her speech she begins to smell the blood dripping from the ceiling. The rest of the vampires smell it as well. Damon whispers that it is a trap and no one to turn around. The blood is coming from April in the balcony. Her blood is dripping down into the holy water. Connor has a riffle with wooden bullets ready to go if anyone turns around.

Elena tries to continue her speech, but the smell of the blood is overwhelming. Stephan goes to Elena and helps her back to her seat. The ceremony begins with a hymn.

Stephan tries to help calm Elena but it isn't working. Damon is ready to go rip the hunters head off. Before he can leave, Matt offers for Elena to drink his blood. Tyler over hears that from a few rows away and gives Matt a look. Elena drinks Matt's blood and doesn't go overboard.

It wasn't enough for her, she can still smell the blood and she knows it is coming from April. Damon and Stephan won't do anything for risk of exposing them. Tyler interrupts the song, to speak to the congregation about Pastor Young. He gets shot by Connor in the middle of his speech. The church screams.

Mrs. Lockwood, Elena and Caroline run up to help Tyler. Tyler wants to kill "that bastard". Stephan and Damon went to catch the hunter. The mayor ran to call an ambulance even though her son is oaky she has to keep up an appearance.

Elena goes to help April but then she realizes there is blood. She tries to drink from April but Caroline stops her before she gets too close. Caroline calms Elena down. She makes Elena compel April. Elena promises that April will be fine and the she will help her get through this. She promised. Elena feels proud of what she did.

Back at mystic falls grill, Matt and Jeremy are picking up food to go. Jeremy comments "nice ink" to Connor when he tries to talk to the boys. After they leave, matt asks what ink because he couldn't see any tattoos. Jeremy was the only one to see it. The tattoo had the same symbol as the ones on the bullets.

Connor is staying in an RV. He reads the letter to April. It is from her father, he said what happened was a sacrifice, and that more will come to stop the war ahead. There is an evil that runs through mystic falls.

Stephan gets Elena a drink at home. They have a conversation about Elena lying to him. He is upset that she went to Damon for help. He is angry that she fed on Damon, it meant more to him and Damon then it did to Elena. She starts crying and she doesn't know why. She admits that she feels too much grief.

Stephan tells her to come with him. Bonnie, Damon, matt, Jeremy, and Caroline meet them at the town square. They are going to finish the funeral that started. They need to grieve over everyone they lost.

Stephan grieves for his uncle Zack and Lexi and Alaric

Matt grieves for Vicki

Caroline grieves for her dad and Tyler's dad.

Jeremy grieves for his parents, Vikki, Anna, Jenna, and Alaric.

Damon says that he isn't going to participate and he leaves.

Bonnie grieves for g=her grams.

Elena grieves for her mom, her dad, Jenna, everyone that we have all lost and everyone the town has lost and for herself.

They set off the lanterns in memory of them.

Damon is in the graveyard, by Alaric's grave drinking. He is talking to himself about all the problems he has. He is calling everyone else children. He is very upset that he lost his best friend. He has a hole in his heart. He is also pretty sure that Alaric's birthday is wrong. He says he is stuck babysitting. He should have left long ago because he didn't get the girl. This whole time Alaric is there is ghost form listening to his best friend grieve.

Next week Connor confronts Tyler at school about which of his friends are blood suckers. (Really it's all of them except Jeremy)

I have Comcast and I read the description for next week. It said that Connor tries to get Jeremy on his side as well. I think that it has something to do with Jeremy being the only one able to see the tattoo.

Rebekah is also supposed to come back.

I feel that Elena will have more problems with her emotions.

My friend thinks that April will start following Elena around because Elena "promised" to help her.

From the letter written to April, I wonder if Pastor Young asked for Connor to come and help with the vampire problem mystic falls has. Or maybe the witches sent him, after what Bonnie has done with the dark magic. Either way, Connor is going to cause trouble for Mystic Falls, but then maybe he will become friends with them, just like how Alaric did, but somehow that doesn't seem likely.

**AN:/ I am sorry for all my spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes. I wrote this really quick while I was watching the episode. A lot happened in this episode and I tried to record it all.**

**If you ever have any ideas about the next episode send them to me and I will post them on the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Has anyone else seen Nina Dobrev in The Perks of Being a Wallflower? I think she did a good job.**

** I own nothing! CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

The episode begins with Tyler, asleep in the hospital with a guard outside his room protecting him. The guard leaves when he hears a noise. Connor ends up killing the guard, Tyler hears this and hides. He tries to attack Connor but ends up getting some of his werewolf venom taking from him. Connor now has a weapon to hurt the vampires.

Connor is making more in his RV as he goes over newspaper clippings about how he shot Tyler. The he begins to look at files labeled, Jeremy Gilbert and Elena Gilbert.

Stephan is fixing a motor cycle when Damon jokes that it is about time for a midlife crisis at 164 years old. Stephan says that it is for Elena, she needs to have more fun. Damon wants to go kill Connor alone. After that he is going to leave because he can tell from Stephan hitting him, that he is not wanted in mystic falls.

Elena and Matt meet at their old make out hideout, so Elena can drink Matt's blood. It is the only stuff she can keep down. She doesn't drink enough but she doesn't want to hurt Matt.

Matt and Elena see a sign that there is a mandatory curfew set in place after Tyler was shot.

There are two new hybrids at the Lockwood mansion put in place by Klaus because he doesn't want any more hybrids to die. Klaus doesn't think that he should have to do this after they "killed" him. Tyler tries to tell him that they are even, since Klaus went into Tyler's body and kissed his girlfriend. Klaus claims, "Not even close".

The first class they have is in Alaric old classroom. Rebekah is planning on throwing an anti-curfew party that starts fifth period and goes until "whenever". She invites Elena if Elena wants to bury the "hatchet". Rebekah starts to get Elena mad by talking about Alaric. So Elena throws her pencil at Rebekah. However she catches it and throws it right back, it stabs Elena in the shoulder. Elena leaves and heads to the bathroom. Stephan tries to calm her down, but she sees the hunter going after Jeremy. Elena goes to the bathroom to clean up, and Stephan wen to see what was going on with Jeremy and Connor.

In the bathroom, Elena cleans herself up, and Heather comes in. Rebekah sent her to see if Elena was okay. Elena said she was, but Heather said she wasn't. Elena then sees that Heather was bitten in the neck and is still bleeding. Rebekah then comes in and asks Elena if she is getting hungry, Elena tells them to get away. Rebekah keeps going at and taunting Elena. She smears some of heathers blood across Elena's neck. Elena flips out and goes all vampire, she doesn't drink any blood.

Jeremy first thinks that Connor is a counselor. Connor talks about Jeremy's family history, and then shows him the "vampire hunter" tattoo. He announces that the tattoo is invisible except to hunters or possible future vampire hunters. Connor wants to train Jeremy on how to hunt and capture vampires. Connor will only teach Jeremy if he shows up at Connor's RV with a vampire that he should be able to find if he "asks his friend with the bandage", aka Matt.

Damon goes to Connor's RV in the middle of the woods. He tried to pick up a piece of paper inside, but gets shot with two arrows. The arrows are attached to a bomb with a wire. If he tries to move the bomb goes off. Caroline and Stephan try to comfort Elena outside the school. Stephan suggests that they should go have some fun. Elena says she has to go home and change and then they can go to Rebekah's party. She leaves and Stephan and Caroline talk about Elena's emotions. Stephan just says that everything is heightened. Caroline tells him that he is really good at helping vampires at this, he helped Caroline and now he is helping Elena. She suggests that he writes a book and goes on The View.

Tyler is at home on the couch throwing a football in the air. A girl comes and is surprised that he is loaded. She thought Klaus killed him. She is surprised that Tyler hasn't called or anything after she chained him up and helped him through every transformation. Tyler tells her that it isn't safe for her to be here because the house is crawling with hybrids and Klaus.

Dr. Fell comes to help Damon, but she didn't know what she was getting into. She freaks out that there is a bomb, but she helps him take the arrow out. He shows her a letter, the letter for April. They don't understand what the letter means. She tells him that he is a very good brother for trying to stop Connor.

Rebekah meets matt at his locker, but matt won't talk to her. Rebekah tries to explain why she did the things she did. He walks away.

Connor meets up with matt. He starts to choke matt until he tells who the vampire is. Matt tells him that Rebekah Michelson is the vampire. Connor then knocks matt out, so that he won't be there when he tries to kill Rebekah.

Elena starts looking through Damon's stuff to find the white oak stake. She claims that she is just looking for bourbon to get through Rebekah's' party. Damon gives her instructions to a draw. She opens it up to see that it was his underwear drawer. They start talking about Conner and Jeremy, but they get off the topic very quickly.

Jeremy meets Connor at his RV. He doesn't show up with a vampire, but he does give away Meredith fell, he tells Connor that she trades blood to heal the patients. Connor doesn't like it one bit. He gives information to Jeremy, which he already knows. They head to the hospital.

Stephan and Elena show up at Rebekah's party. They don't have to be invited in to their new house. Elena is about to drink beer when she sees April come in. She goes to say hi when Stephan wants to look for "something stronger than beer"

Caroline surprises Tyler by stopping by his house. She is upset when she finds out that Klaus is keeping Tyler on house arrest. Klaus meets Hailey, the girl that Tyler has never mentioned. Klaus over hears Tyler telling Caroline to leave because he is being too boring and that she needs to have fun. Klaus figures out why Tyler has kept her a secret.

Elena meets up with April; April tells her that she wants to know what happened at her dad's house. She knew her dad could tell smoke before she even got in the house, she was sure he would be able to tell if there was a gas leak. She wants to know why there isn't an investigation, why does everyone think it was an accident. Rebekah comes in and tries to ruin the moment.

Elena blames Rebekah for blowing up the council. Rebekah gets mad that Elena comes into her house throwing around rumors, and then drinks her beer. So she steals Elena's daylight ring and throws it down the garbage disposal.

Elena runs and reaches her hand down the disposal before she burns. She grabs the white oak stake from her bag. Stephan stops her and asks where she got it. He lets her go, but first he explains why she won't. Every vampire from her line will die. He knows that revenge is a powerful feeling, but guilt is worse, and that she wouldn't want that. So he suggests that they go on a motorcycle ride. Before they can leave, Elena shows off, by doing a keg stand. Stephan is happy that Elena is happy. Rebekah starts to feel weak.

Klaus confronts Tyler about Hailey. He wants to know the truth about Tyler and Hailey. Tyler gets angry when Klaus tries to find out the truth.

Klaus answers Tyler's phone when Damon calls, Damon wants to know if Tyler is up for catching Connor. Klaus says that Tyler can't go, but he would love to join Damon.

Elena and Stephen are having fun on the motorcycle. Elena stands up on the back seat of the motorcycle. I'm glad she is a vampire hear, because if she was a human, she could have died. It looked like she was having fun, which is a good thing for her.

At the hospital, Connor won't Jeremy come in the room with him to confront Meredith. Damon is there, connor tries to shoot Damon, but his own arrow bombs come and attack him. Klaus is also there.

Elena and Stephan start making out in Stephan's room. Elena begins to see Damon when she is kissing Stephan. She shoves him away. Elena realizes that she has werewolf venom in her system.

Rebekah also has werewolf venom in her system. It must have been in the alcohol that was at the party. That is why Connor wasn't worried about all the vampires at the anti-curfew party.

Rebekah is in her room when Matt stops by; He wants to explain why he doesn't like her. He says some very hurtful things, and Rebekah ripped out his heart. Just kidding, it was one of her dreams form the werewolf venom.

Klaus and Damon are trying to find out more form Connor. Connor tells them, that if they kill him another will come to take his place. Damon doesn't care about these prophecies or disappearing tattoos. However the tattoos comment caught Klaus's attention. He sees the mark on one of the weapons Connor tries to kill Klaus with. He calls it the mark of the five.

Before any more information can be found, Connor rips the wire connecting the arrow to the bomb and the bomb explodes.

Elena continues to see Damon. This "Damon" tries to persuade Elena that they are more alike than Stephan and Elena.

Klaus comes and saves Elena only because she has now become of importance to him. A couple of hours ago he wouldn't have saved her, but now he needs her.

April is cleaning up Rebekah's house; she goes into Rebekah's room when Rebekah is waking up. Rebekah wonders why April is still there after the party is over. Rebekah sees that they both have no family, so she wants to help April find out what happened to her dad.

Damon is happy that Connor is blown up; he says he will donate a lot of money to the hospital to fix the damages. Jeremy is celebrating a little too loudly, and Damon tells him to shut up. Dr. Fell is upset that the hospital was blown up. Damon suggests they go and get a drink and figure out what Klaus meant by the five. Meredith declines and suggests that he makes up with Stephan and Elena. Damon is clearly still missing rick.

Caroline stops by the Salvatore house to talk to Stephan. He feels that he is hold Elena back because he can't have fun in fear of becoming a ripper again. Caroline promises to help him and to not let him come close the edge.

Matt stops by Elena's house so she can drink his blood. Before she does, she talks to him about how she feels hatred all the time. She then starts drinking matt's blood and she can't stop. Damon forces Elena off matt. Matt is scared of Elena and Damon. Damon compels him to forget everything that just happened. Damon tells her to relax, and that he will help her learn to be a vampire the right way.

Connor hasn't died. Klaus saved him, because Connor is worth more to him a live than dead. Connor doesn't know his own history and what "one of the five" means.

Klaus is surprised, but that history has made Connor the most protected vampire hunter in town.

Next week, Damon takes Elena to a frat party to learn how to drink like a vampire. Klaus reveals to Stephan what the five are, and Rebekah is also supposed to help explain.

* * *

I don't know is anyone else realized this but there are 5 original vampires (or there was before Finn was killed) and there are 5 vampire hunters. At first I thought the goal was to kill the originals, but then Klaus said that Connor is the most protected vampire hunter in town, so maybe the hunter is meant to protect the originals. It could also be that is Connor dies for real, or something like that, the original he is paired with will also die.

The gilberts either carry the blood for the hunter trait, or Jeremy is going to be Connor replacement, now that Connor is getting older. That would explain why Elena has become of use to Klaus.

I feel that Stephan might get upset that Damon has agreed to help Elena with her blood problem. Damon can also show Elena what it is like to have fun, something Stephan can't do yet.

If Klaus plays his cards right, he will be able to have Caroline like him; he can't "let it slip" to Caroline that Tyler is cheating on her. He can only be there to comfort her, if he does "let it slip" it won't do him any good because she won't only hate Tyler, she will also hate Klaus.

I think Rebekah and April will become closer friends. Rebekah might even tell her about vampires because it is such a big part of the town's history.

One of my friends told me the episode was really boring. I agree that nothing to major happened, but it did prepare us for next week, hopefully a lot will be explained.

* * *

A lot of my favorite couples changed this episode so I am going to list them below:

Stephan and Elena

Caroline and Klaus

Matt and Rebekah

Jeremy and April (I know it may seem wired, but she reminds me of Anna, and I really liked Jeremy and Anna together)

**i don't know if anyone here remebers the show "H2O: just add water", or not, but I think it is funny that 2 people from that show are now on vampire diaries, Claire Holt (Rebekah) adn the new girl who plays Hailey (i'm sorry i don't know her name).**

**Please review!**

**If you have any future ideas please send them to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ / contains spoilers**

**Season 4, episode 4**

"**The Five"**

This episode started in 1100 AD. There is a circle of five men. Between them is a witch; She is doing a spell, and from the words I understand it is an immortal spell. When she is finished, the tattoo spreads across their bodies, and we can see that their sword matches the tattoo.

Damon and Stephan are moving boxes into their house; the boxes used to belong to Connor until he "died". Damon gets a call from Sheriff Forbes. He doesn't want to tell Stephan what the call was about because they are in a "fight". Stephan tells him that they aren't. The call was to tell them that there were no vampire hunter remains at the explosion.

Damon then tells Stephan that he can't handle that because he has to take Elena to college. Stephan gets upset about that. Elena tries to convince him that Damon will be the best for help. Caroline has too much self-control, and she doesn't want Stephan to become a ripper again. She tells him that they are crashing Bonnie's visit to a college that her grams used to teach at. Elena really wants Stephan to go with and teach her instead, but he shouldn't be jealous.

Matt is at work when Rebekah gives him a brand new truck. He turns it down. Klaus over hears and talks to Rebekah about The Five being back She is surprised but won't go with Klaus to help him.

Bonnie, Elena and Damon make it to college. They go into the lector that the professor that took over Bonnie's grandmother's old job is giving. He is talking about how real witches are; from vampires to werewolves, to doppelgängers. Damon asks Elena and bonnie if this is witches 101. Bonnie shushes him. Elena and Damon start talking about which type of human Elena should feed on. The professor calls on them interrupting him.

Klaus opens the door to where Connor is chained up. Stephan comes in snooping. Klaus agrees to talk to Stephan about the five if Stephan can bring him Rebekah. He also tells Stephan that he crossed path with the five in the twelfth centaury.

They show a flash back between Elijah and Klaus. They talk about what to do; they say they need to keep an eye on Rebekah who fell in love with one of them. That hunter told Rebekah everything.

With the key from Rebekah, Stephan will get the answer to all of his prayers, curtesy from Connor.

April is doing homework at the grill, when matt comes to talk to her. She explains that she isn't a loner her friend is just… Rebekah comes and sits with April. Matt insults Rebekah and tells her that he is going to keep the truck. As he leaves April follows him with their eyes. Rebekah tells her that he is off limits. Stephan appears and compels April to forget all of this. He wants Rebekah's helps traded for a clean slate. He wants to look for a way for them to all get along, since she doesn't seem like leaving. He also tells her that he can help matt get a clean slate.

Damon tells Elena to go and feed on a blonde girl in college. Elena gets so close to feeding on her, but she backs away when she sees that the student has a picture of her little sister. Elena has too much compassion. Bonnie comes over and shows them a sign for the frat party.

Klaus explains to Rebekah that the tattoos are invisible on this generation of five. They all sit down for dinner. Rebekah and Klaus start to get in an argument. Stephan makes a side comment about the one hundred other people he would rather be eating dinner with. Klaus then apologizes and begins to tell the story of Rebekah's old love.

Flash back. Alexander (Rebekah love) talks about how there is a weapon to kill all the vampires.

Stephan tells them to get right to the point, but Klaus wants to be dramatic and tell the whole story. Klaus tells him that the puzzle is now invisible and that since Jeremy is the only one that can see it, he is going to help out and draw it.

At the frat party, Bonnie goes to talk to the professor who took over the gram's job. Elena chooses her first victim. He is the guy that is trying to give rouphies to all the girls. Damon keeps telling her not to drink too much. She stops and compels him to forget. She hugs Damon and tells him that she wants more.

Jeremy is drawing the tattoo. Connor is trying to figure out why Jeremy is sympathysing with vampires. Jeremy tells him that the vampires are friends with him. Connor tells Jeremy that his friend in Iraq was the first person to tell him about the mark. Connor didn't get it until years after he was in the war. It showed up randomly, and every time he killed a vampire, it got larger.

Stephan tries to get more information out of Klaus. Klaus tells him that Alexander won't talk to Elijah or Klaus, but that Rebekah was more than happy to help out.

A flash back begins. Alexander tells her that the map of the tattoos is hard to read, but the sword is the key to the map. Alexander invited Rebekah to come along with him while the brotherhood looks for the weapon. She agrees. She sees the dagger and white oak ash on the table next to them. Alexander explains it to her. The beginning to make out and while they do, alexander stab Rebekah with the dagger. Apparently he put all the originals to sleep. The dagger didn't work on Klaus so he attacked the brotherhood. He begins to yell at Rebekah when she wakes up.

Rebekah then tells Stephan the one thing that made her listen to her love. There is a cure for vampires.

Stephan doesn't believe that there was a cure. Why wouldn't they look for it then? Klaus explained that as soon as he killed them, the marks disappeared. The maps for the cure disappear. And they thought the brotherhood disappeared. He hasn't heard from the brotherhood in 900 years. Rebekah wants to know what they want to do now that they have the cure. Klaus tells her that she isn't going to do anything, since she can't be trusted; she will tell all her secrets to everybody that says they love her. That makes Rebekah mad it would make me mad as well. She yells that the only reason he wants the cure is for Elena, so that Elena can be human again, so he "Can mass produce hybrids". Stephan can save Elena if he finds out where the sword is. He needs to Rebekah to tell him where it is.

Bonnie is talking to Shane, the new professor, when he asks if she practices magic. She tells him that she doesn't anymore. He wants to help her find a new way to do magic even though he isn't a warlock.

Damon and Elena are dancing at the frat party. Elena keeps drinking from the random people she dances with. She starts dancing with Damon. Bonnie sees them. Elena realizes what she was doing and gets upset and walks out. She wants that moment to be with only Stephan.

Stephan gets Rebekah to come over to the Elena boarding hose. She confesses that at the time she would have wanted the cure. She asks if Stephan would take the cure.

He tells here that he needs it for Elena because if she kills someone then she will turn off the humanity switch and he doesn't want that. He tells her that if the cure allowed him to grow old and have kids with Elena then when would take the cure.

Rebekah tells Stephan that she really did love alexander. She stayed back to bury him. As soon as she says that she realized how stupid she was. She just told them his place of the sword is buried. The place that they planned to get married at.

Klaus then steps out. He is carrying the dagger. She begins to cry and yells at Klaus to do it. To put her to sleep. She loves to easily but he doesn't love at all.

Klaus then tells Stephan that he is to deal with Rebekah. He is going for the sword. Jeremy needs s to forget about what happened today. The cure needs to stay a secret.

Damon drops Elena off at home. Elena apologizes for what happened at the party. She just doesn't like feeling like a vampire because she doesn't want to feel like Damon. Stephan opens the front door. Damon leaves them alone. Elena tells that Stephan that learning how to feed is awful for her. She doesn't want to be like that. She doesn't want to kill someone.

One of the hybrids brings food in for Connor. Connor then rips of the hybrids head when the hybrid isn't looking. The tattoo grows and the camera zooms in on it. The exact star of the tattoo is also on the wall in Professor Shane's wall. Connor shows up at Shane's office and asks why Shane sent him to mystic falls to kill vampires.

* * *

Next week, Connor traps Jeremy, matt and April in the grill. He knows the vampires will come and save him. When they do he will be ready to kill them. Klaus comes back to help save the hostages.

I think the cure will bring them some problems. It can't be that easy. Something bad will happen, like after you dink the cure to flash forward to the age you really are. So nothing would happen to Elena, Caroline or Tyler. But Stephan and Damon would be dead, and Rebekah will become ash.

I feel that Professor Shane got the job at the college for a reason. I wonder how he fits into the brethren. Is he a descendant from the witch that originally made the five?

I feel really bad for Rebekah; Klaus just kept putting her down. I know she caused a problem, but I mean really!

April is coming closer to finding out about vampires.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing! Contains spoilers!**

**Season 4 episode 5**

Connor arrives at his RV with the hybrids head. It then flashes back to when he talked to Shane. They talk about how to kill hybrids. Shane didn't tell Connor how to even though he knew how to. Shane tells Connor to leave bonnie alone. Connor tells him that he will kill anyone that gets in his way.

Connor heads into the grill where Jeremy is stocking the shelves in the back. Jeremy hears a noise and starts to investigate. Connor then holds a knife to his neck tells Jeremy that they are going to talk about vampires.

Elena starts to write in her diary for the first time since her transformation. Stephan is also writing in his journal. Stephan has hope for Elena's future, Elena does not have hope, and she feels like she should just give up. Stephan writes he will do whatever it takes to get the cure.

Klaus calls Stephan to tell him that Connor is now on the loose, and he took the hybrid head which mean he has werewolf venom. Klaus is on the other side of the world and cannot help. Stephan has to stop Connor but keep him alive so that they can figure out the map to the cure. Klaus doesn't trust Stephan to tell Damon. He doesn't want anyone to find the cure.

Matt calls Jeremy to tell him that he is a half hour late. Which is weird because he was already at work…

April comes in and asks Matt is he has Seen Rebekah. Rebekah promised to help April find out what happened to her dad, but now Rebekah is gone (daggered in a box). While they are talking Jeremy and Connor come in.

Damon barges into Elena's room and wants to talk to Stephan, but Stephan has been dogging him. Damon thinks that it was because of the hot and sweaty frat party. Elena confesses that she didn't tell Stephan about that. Damon calls Stephan using Elena phone; Stephan still doesn't answer.

Connor forces Jeremy, Mike, and April to sit down. Jeremy asks for April to be let go since she has nothing to do with this. Connor says that she and her father both have big parts. April yells that she has never seen him before in her life. Connor tells them that they all need to start drinking vervain, and not just wearing it like how Jeremy is. Connor said then Jeremy might remember the conversation that they had last night. April is confused on what he is talking about.

Connor then texts Stephan, Damon and Tyler off of Jeremy's phone saying that there are hostages at the grill and that they will die at sundown. He then smashes Jeremy's phone.

Damon starts a plan, they each will take and entrance. Stephan then walks in and says that ripping out Connor's heart without more information is a bad idea. Tyler and Caroline are a part of the plan. Tyler called in back up hybrids. Sherriff Forbes blocked off the area around the grill. Stephan stops them by saying that Connor usually sets up traps, so it would be stupid for to go without the information. Damon gives in and allows Stephan one hour.

Shane gives Bonnie some tea, and tells her to concentrate. He talks about hypnosis. Bonnie tells him that it won't work because witches are prone to mind tricks. He tells her that she has to confront he fear that the spirits put on her; that she is afraid that something else bad will happen to her grams.

Stephan calls Klaus and tells him that the vampires are getting antsy. Stephan wants to tell Damon to call everyone off or have Klaus get the hybrids on Stephan's plan.

Damon takes a picture of a map of the Underground Railroad, curtsey of Alaric Saltzman. Stephan calls saying that he make out the voices in the grill. There are three hostages. Jeremy, Matt and April young. Elena wants to hurry and get them out, but Stephan says he needs more time. Elena says that she is going to go down the tunnel. Damon tells her that that is a bad idea. She says that she can trade herself for the hostages. Damon tells her that that is a terrible idea. She would either become a hostage or she would get killed. Elena tells him that she has been training. Damon pulls out a gun and aims at her head. Elena grabs it and throws him on the bed, straddles him and aims the gun at his heart. Elena tells him that Jeremy is the only thing holding him together.

April asks if Connor is delusional. Matt tells her that Connor is a nut job, and not to listen to him. Jeremy wants to find out more of what he has forgotten. He gets up to ask Conner, but first Connor wants to show him the contraption he set up. If anyone trips the wire, the bomb will go off. The bomb contains werewolf toxin. Jeremy asks him why any of this matters. Connor tells him that it used to not matter, but now he knows that his tattoo contains the story of why he is; how he is. It means something. Connor yells at Matt and April to hide in the back, and not to escape.

Elena doesn't want Jeremy to get in this again. That was why they sent him to Denver. Stephan comes, and they talk about how they have seven stakes and the only vervain in all of mystic falls. Stephan tells them that they can't go yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. Damon and Elena get confused on why Klaus needs to be a part of this. Stephan tells them that if Connor has werewolf venom, hybrids are the only one immune to it. Damon tells Stephan to tell them the truth. Damon starts to head out on his own, but before he leaves, Stephan vervain him in the neck.

Elena asks Stephan what he is doing. Damon tells her that Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but Damon can't be trusted. Elena found that ironic coming from the vampire that just vervined his brother. Elena wants to come and help. Stephan doesn't want her to because the guilt of killing Connor will ruin her. He kisses Elena and then he leaves.

Tyler is telling one of the hybrids that the plan is bad idea. Haley listens in. Caroline walks by and wonders who she is. Haley replied with "who the hell are you?" Caroline replies that she is Caroline. Haley tells her that she has heard of Caroline. She tells Caroline that Ty is a buddy and he let her crash at his place for a couple of days. That makes Caroline upset because she hasn't heard anything about Halley.

Tyler and Haley try to get the hybrid out of going to stop Connor. The hybrid says that Klaus told him to do it, so he is going to go. Tyler tries to tell him that he doesn't have to. Tyler was able to find his way and so should he.

Tyler then calls Klaus to prove that he isn't sired to Klaus anymore. Klaus agrees that he isn't sired, but that he knows what happened to Tyler in the Appalachia. Caroline over hears and gets upset. Klaus tell Tyler that until he tells Caroline himself, he is going to stay Klaus's "Little bitch". Tyler then tells the hybrid to do whatever he wants.

The phone at the Grill starts to ring and Jeremy gets up to answer it, but Connor stops him. Connor answers the phone. Stephan tells Connor to let the hostages go and he will tell Connor everything about the tattoo and the five. Connor tells Stephan that that is a weak move. Stephan says that Klaus clearly wanted Connor alive, so he is not going to kill Connor. Connor then smashes the phone.

In the back of the grill, April is confused about her past and if vampires are real or not. Matt reveals an entrance to the Underground Railroad that was bricked over. Matt starts to chip away at the brick. Stephan is in the tunnel, and hears the noise.

The hybrid is on the outside of the grill getting ready to go in.

Jeremy and Connor talk. Jeremy tells Connor that not all vampires are bad. Connor disagrees, he once was friends with a vampire, but eventualy she killed someone so he killed her.

The hybrid, walks in, catches most of the booby traps, except for the plate. As soon as he moves off it, the jars explode. Connor then shoots out his heart.

Stephan makes his way up out of the tunnel to April.

Stephan gives matt a Map of the underground tunnels, and tells him to take April to Caroline.

Stephan runs into the grill. Jeremy accidently steps on a hot plate and the alarm for the bomb start to go off.

Elena tries calling Stephan to see what is going on, she just heard the explosion form the grill. Damon starts to wake up. They realize that Stephan took Damon's ring. Elena decides to go, Damon tells her to be smart; Connor doesn't know that she is a vampire.

Stephan tells Connor that he will tell him everything, just put down the gun and let Jeremy go. Elena over hears, and runs in. Connor says that he is going to shoot Jeremy in front of Elena, unless Stephan comes out from where he is hiding. Elena attacks Connor, but Jeremy first gets shot in the stomach. Stephan gets him off the plate, and neither of them is killed. Stephan saves Elena from Connor. Connor and Stephan escape.

Elena feeds Jeremy her blood to save him. But she has to turn away, because the smell of his blood is overwhelming to her. She asks, why Connor came after Jeremy. Jeremy tells her that it was because of his hunter mark. She gets confused why Damon and Stephan haven't told her about it. She wants to know who else knows about it, but Jeremy can't remember, because of the compulsion.

Damon tries to stop Stephan and Connor from escaping. Stephan tells Connor to run as fast as he can away from there. Stephan and Damon begin to fight. Damon starts to pull out Stephan's heart, unless Stephan tells him why he is working with Klaus. He confesses about the cure. If Connor dies, they lose the cure. Damon lets Stephan go.

Elena Catches Connor, and dinks his blood. She tells him to stay away from her brother. He then stabs her in the stomach. She tells him that he missed, and then she kills him.

Bonnie tells Shane that the hypnosis isn't working. He asked if it really worked or not; they were sitting there for seven hours. He ten tells her to light a candle, she tries her hardest but the one in front of her doesn't light. Shane tells her to look around; every other candle in the room was lit.

Elena escapes to the forest to start digging a grave for Connor. Damon and Stephan show up. Elena realizes that she killed someone and freaked out. She won't let Stephan come near her because she overheard him in the grill.

Caroline confronts Tyler about Haley. He tells her that he will let Klaus believe whatever he wants, but he doesn't like Haley. He and Haley are trying to help hybrids escape from Klaus.

Matt, April, and Jeremy meet up in the park. We can see that April was compelled. As she walks off Jeremy drops his bracelet and asks April if it's hers. She said no, but both boys complement her on it so she keeps it. Now she will be protected from vampires. Matt and Jeremy talk about how they just want to know what is going on and not to be compelled anymore. Jeremy then gets the hunters mark on his hand.

Damon and Stephan talk about how to find the cure. Damon wants to know why he wants a cure. Damon accepts Elena whichever way he is so if he helps to find the cure, he is doing it all for Stephan. He wants to know how Stephan feels about Elena being a vampire. Stephan tells him that Elena isn't fit to be a vampire.

Elena is at home freaking out about killing Connor. She writes in her diary about it when her nose starts to bleed. She then sees blood on her flood leading to the bathroom. She goes to the bathroom and sees blood everywhere. On the mirror is written "Killer". Elena screams and falls on the ground. When she looks up again the blood is gone and the bathroom is clean.

* * *

Next week Katherine is supposed to come. I hope that she can help Elena. I suggested to my friends that maybe Katharine went through the same thing. They asked me if I even watched the episode, because it was clear that Elena is seeing things because she killed Connor. I agree that it does have something to do with killing the vampire hunter, but I feel that Katherine might be of help.

I think that Caroline could still break up with Tyler because he is lying, he has to be.

Jeremy is now a part of the five. As soon as Klaus finds out, he will make Jeremy kill vampires, so the tattoo will grow.

**I get a lot of views each week, but no one reviews. Please review so I know if I should continue posting of not. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is late! I have had a very busy weekend.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Warning Contains spoilers!**

**Season 4 episode 6**

This episode begins with Elena waking up in the middle of the night, she can't go back to sleep because the idea of killing Connor still haunts her.

She goes down to the kitchen and in the kitchen she begins to see visions of Connor. She realizes that she is dreaming. Connor makes Elena say that he is dead. She assumes that he is a ghost she calls for Jeremy's help. She starts fighting Connor, and then she stabs him in the neck. But then Connor turns into Jeremy and Elena realizes that she just killed her brother. Luckily he had his ring on so hopefully he is okay.

Elena called Damon to come help her, not Stephan because she is still mad that he lied to her. Damon tells her that he called Stephan right as Stephan walks in the house. Elena says she can't deal with him right now, so she heads upstairs to shower just as Jeremy wakes up. Jeremy asked what happened; Damon told him "it's a long story, buy the E book".

Stephan goes up to see Elena and tries to apologize and says that he wants to help her. Elena turns him down and says that she has her brother's blood on her hands, so forgive her if she doesn't want to handle him right now.

Halley and one of the hybrids are still drinking to their dead hybrid friend when Tyler walks in. He can't believe that they are still going at it. He had enough to dink last night and went to bed. Halley shoves a drink in Tyler's face that spills some down his lip; Haley wipes it with her thumb and puts her thumb in her mouth just as Klaus walks in. Klaus says, "Well don't let me interrupt" Tyler says that he didn't know that Klaus was there. Klaus replied with clearly, inferring that if he did he wouldn't be "flirting" with Haley. Klaus and Haley get into an argument over why he sent dean (the hybrid) into kill himself. Klaus told her to shut up.

Caroline then stops by with a box of Tyler's old stuff. Klaus sees that she came and goes over to talk to Caroline. He then tells his hybrids that they have to leave and let Tyler, Haley and Caroline deal with this on their own. As soon as the front door closes Caroline asks Haley if she thought Klaus bought it. Tyler complimented the girls that they were both good liars. Then he kisses Caroline.

That made me mad. I personally want Klaus and Caroline together so that means that Caroline can't be pretending to not see Tyler when she really is!

Halley awkwardly looks away when they kiss.

Elena is in the shower when she begins to see the water as blood.

Damon is cleaning up the kitchen when Stephan walks in and asks where Jeremy is. Damon told him that Jeremy and bonnie went to school to volunteer with this exhibit. Klaus calls and Damon tells Stephan to stop ignoring him, it will only get worse.

He answers. Klaus is calm saying that they have all of eternity to find another vampire hunter. (Jeremy is one shh!) Stephan asks who is going to get killed. Klaus says no one, but he is wondering how the hallucinations are going.

Klaus shows up at Elena house to talk to Stephan. He says that Connor will haunt Elena until she can kill herself making sure that she truly is Connors last vampire kill.

Connor shows up in Elena's room, she runs downstairs to get help from Damon, but Damon turns into the vampire hunter, so Elena runs out the front door. AS soon as she is outside, Klaus grabs her and runs.

At the school Jeremy asks matt if he can see anything on his hand. Matt says no, so Jeremy tells matt that he has the next hunter's mark, just like what Connor had. April shows up with Professor Shane, he tells them that it is his exhibit. April asks matt and Jeremy if either of them has seen Rebekah, she was supposed to help find out what happened to her dad. This is the same exact thing she said in the last episode. Matt gets upset and leaves.

Bonnie arrives at the gilbert house and accuses Stephan and Damon of losing Elena. Damon corrects her saying that Elena isn't lost; they just don't know where she is. Stephan says that he is more concerned about the hunters curse; he wants to know if bonnie can help since she is a witch and a witch created the spell. Bonnie says she can't but she can ask Shane for help. Stephan leaves saying he is going to get Elena back, which leaves Damon and bonnie to find Shane.

Klaus locks Elena in a room with no windows to prevent her from taking of her daylight ring and killing herself. Elena says that she would never do that. Klaus says of course she wouldn't but that he did, the only problem was that I=he is immortal and can't be killed. His problem lasted 52 years 4 months and 9 days. Every waking moment he had torture. It was the only time he actually felt time. One day it just went away, so there is nothing Elena can do about it. Elena asks if this is why Klaus didn't want Connor dead, he said that Stephan was told not to kill Connor.

Stephan calls Caroline to see if it would be possible to get rid of the hybrids to get Elena out. Stephan arrives at the Lockwood mansion where Tyler and Caroline tell him that Chris, one of the hybrids, has broken the sire bond to Klaus.

Chris brings Elena clothes and a tooth brush. When he leaves, Connor takes his place and continues to haunt Elena. He tells her that she killed him and that she should live anymore. She was supposed to have died. He asks how it felt for her to drain the life out of him. Elena says that she was sorry that it happened; Connor breaks her down to say that she loved it. Connor tells her that the only way to get rid of him is to kill her. She won't listen to Connor, so he turned in to Katherine hoping that Elena would listen to her better.

April says that she knows Shane from somewhere. She figures it out and tells matt that she knew Shane through her father, they wen to one of his seminars.

Shane begins to describe and evil. The spirit is in a rock? This spirit wanted to give immortality to a girl he liked, but she put him under a spell, so that he was immortal and alone, buried under ground. Shane said that legend states that this spirit will come again and his power will havoc on the world. Shane sees bonnie and ends his lecture.

Katherine torments Elena by saying that Stephan doesn't like this new Elena. He hated Katherine, so why won't he hate Elena. Elena runs to attack Elena, but Katherine vanishes because she really isn't there.

Bonnie brings Shane to see Damon in Alaric's old classroom. Shane asks what Damon's specialty is. Damon replies with "origin of the species". Shane realizes that Damon is into the monsters. They show Shane a picture of the hunters mark and asks h=if he knows anything about the hunters curse. Shane tells them that the curse will torment the creature that killed the hunter as long as they walk the earth or until a potential is born and can fulfill the legacy.

Shane runs to grab his information on it. Damon tells bonnie that Jeremy is a potential and that his services are needed.

Chris tells Stephan and Tyler that they have to hurry up and steal Elena before Klaus returns and those they don't have a lot of time. Tyler says that they do.

Caroline arrives at the grill where Klaus is drinking at the bar. She asks him if he can give Elena back. He says that he can't but it was nice for Caroline to come and sweet talk him. Elena needs his help and Klaus doesn't want to tell Caroline all the gory details because she has too much on her plate. Caroline tells him that that isn't any of his business. Klaus tells her that if Tyler was still bound to him, this would never have happened. He wants Caroline to be happy not hurt. He offers to buy Caroline a drink and she accepts.

Stephan tells Chris that he only needs access to Elena room, he can do the rest. Chris releases the hybrids on guard and allows Stephan to enter.

Katherine tells Elena that her friends hate her because everything went her way and they all suffered.

Elena doesn't recognize that it is Stephan; she can only see that it is Connor. She shoves a rod into Stephan stomach and runs out of the room.

Bonnier wants to know why she hasn't heard anything about Jeremy. Damon told her that the witch that lost her powers isn't a part of the circle anymore.

Stephan calls Damon and tells him that he lost Elena and that Damon should be the one to go and find her, not him.

Stephan texts Caroline letting her know what is going one. She nervously giggles at Klaus before she tells him what really happened that night. Klaus leaves when Caroline calls him back, Klaus tells her that she is really pretty, but is she doesn't shut up he will kill her. Caroline quickly tells him that they found a cure for Elena.

Elena is walking outside at night and Katherine and Connor keep telling her that she is a monster and that she deserves to dies. She stands on wickery bridge. Her mother comes to tell her that she is proud of Elena, but she doesn't deserve to live anymore. Her mom tells her to take off her ring and in the morning she will die with the sun. She will no longer be monster. The calm, comforting sound of her mother's voice persuaded her to take off her ring and throw it into the lake.

Elena says that she can't kill herself, because Jeremy would be alone. Her mother tells her that if she dies, he will have a ghost that will help him, not a monster that will kill him. Damon comes and tried sot help Elena. Connor then turns into Damon to tell her that the sun will come up soon and everything will be over. Damon realizes that her ring is gone and asks her about it.

Tyler tells Chris that everything will be okay. He is about to walk out the door when Klaus walks in. he says that someone has to die for loosing Elena. Tyler tries to take the blame and then Haley. Klaus tells her that he doesn't want her, and that she should mind her own business. Klaus tells Chris that his existence is to serve him, to do what he tells him to. Someone shoots from outside killing Chris. Stephan comes into view and then Jeremy. Tyler is shocked that Jeremy was the one to kill Chris.

Damon and Connor are pulling Elena in two different directions. Jeremy makes the final blow to Chris and kills him, breaking the curse. Connor is no longer haunting Elena. But, the sun is coming up and her skin is beginning to fry. Damon pulls Elena into the river to save her.

Elena wakes up in her bed with her ring on her finger. Damon is sitting on her bench by her window. He asks her how she is feeling. She tells him that her head is clear but she remembers everything as a bad dream. She thanks Damon for saving her life. Damon doesn't want to but he tells her what Stephan is really doing. He tells her about the cure.

Tyler and Haley are on the couch when Caroline comes in. Caroline tells him that they didn't have a choice. Tyler got upset, that Chris had to die. Caroline tells him that they had to use Chris to save their friend. Tyler argues that Chris was also their friend. What Tyler says he didn't understand was how Klaus gave up one of his hybrids? Caroline says that she agreed to go on a date with him. She thought that it would keep up the rouse between Tyler and Hayley. Tyler pours himself a drink, and then smashes the bottle against the wall. Scaring Caroline and waking up Hayley.

Damon orders bourbon for himself at the grill, looks over and sees the empty chair besides him, and makes the order two.

Matt come over and questions what Damon is doing. Damon says that he is in the market for a new drinking buddy but that matt is not qualified. Matt has information on the explosion that blew up the council and he has to tell someone. He tells Damon that April mentioned that her dad knew Shane. Matt asked the sheriff for the phone records of pastor young. The pastor called the same number every day and on the day of the explosion he called the number 10 times. The number was addressed as Professor Shane's. Damon was impressed.

Shane is talking to Bonnie and is wondering if Damon got everything he needed. He tells her that he knows that they have a potential hunter and when the hunter's mark is complete they _have_ to go to him for help. They _have_ to. He was very clear with that point. He is the only one that can help.

Elena meets Stephan outside her house to apologize for stabbing him. Stephan says that Damon told him that he told Elena about the cure. Elena was curious about why Stephan sent Damon to save Elena. Stephan says that she trusts Damon more, she talks to Damon more. He tells her to admit it, that after everything they have been through, she can admit it. Elena wants her old self back. And she loves that Stephan wants to find the cure. Her new self is darker and who and what she wants is darker. Her emotions for Damon were heightened and magnified after she turned. She doesn't want to lie to Stephan anymore. Stephan says that when he was the ripper he understood why she liked Damon; he pushed her towards him. Stephan says he can't do this anymore. She understands.

THE END

Next episode Stephan tells Damon that he and Elena broke up. He tells Stephan not to pretend that it isn't Damon's best day ever.

The episode is the miss mystic falls pageant. According to my friends and other fan fictions, Caroline isn't supposed to compete.

Pictures are out that support the idea that Damon and Elena go to the event together. And that Caroline meets Klaus there; or rather he surprises her there. There are pictures that show Caroline and Klaus close together, like they were about to kiss. I personally think his face looks too hard and angry for him to kiss her (but I'm all for them getting together!)

I have a poll up on my profile page about how you feel about Elena and Stephan breaking up. I found out that you have to be a member to vote, so if you are not a member please leave me a review on how you feel. I will post the results next update.

The next episode isn't going to be on until after Thanks giving. I hope everyone has a great holiday! And I will update after the next episode!

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: / so last week I was told that I was spelling Stefan wrong. I'm sorry about that, hopefully from here on out I will spell his name correctly. I have also been spelling Hayley and Halley so sorry about that. I haven't checked but I'm pretty sure in one episode I kept calling Sheriff Liz Forbes "Carol" so sorry about that as well.**

Mandy reviewed to tell me what her opinion was on my poll. She feels that Elena is being too whiny and that the vampire diaries should focus more on Caroline, Tyler and Klaus.

On the poll I have a tie between "Finally! I am so Happy Damon and Elena can be together" and "Let's forget about that love triangle and move onto Tyler/Caroline/Klaus"

I'm keeping the poll up so please vote!

Season 4 Episode 7

Stefan is working out in the woods while Caroline talks to him over speaker phone. She is setting up for the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Caroline asks Stefan why he isn't coming to the even; by definition as a founding member he is required to be there. Stefan tells her that he is no longer dating Elena so he doesn't have to be anywhere. He just wants to rip into someone throat and feed. Caroline won't let that happen because she is his sponsor on staying good. Stefan tells Caroline that Elena told him that she has feelings for Damon. Caroline freaks out she is revolted. She is going to talk to Elena and talk some sense into her. She hangs up with Stefan when Elena comes to her.

Klaus finds Stefan in the woods and wants to know why every vampire in Mystic Falls knows about the cure. Stefan tells him that they won't be a problem. Klaus tells him to make Jeremy kill more vampires so the tattoo can grow; and that he should tell no one about this new plan.

Stefan runs into Damon at home. Damon asks him where he has been. Stefan replies "out". So then Damon asks where he is going. Stefan replies "Out" Damon asks if he is still doing work for Klaus. Stefan tells Damon that he and Elena broke up. Damon tries to be the older brother and asks if Stefan wants to hang out and get a drink, you know brother bonding. Stefan turns him down because he knows to Damon this is the best day of his life.

Caroline tells Elena that she would never pick sides, but that Elena's soul mate is Stefan. (So she clearly picked sides). Elena tells Caroline that she is confused and needs to find out what her feelings mean. Professor Shane comes up to them and asks where the judges are supposed to meet. After he leaves Elena and Caroline talk about him. Apparently he was the one that told bonnie that she couldn't go to the pageant because she had to practice her magic, yet here he is judging it.

Matt and Jeremy are unloading the truck. Matt assay that he is taking Elena to the event. And Jeremy is talking April, because matt already has a date. Matt tries to lift a keg, but it is too heavy for him so he tells Jeremy that they should just come back for it later. Jeremy tells matt that he has something to show him. Jeremy lifts two kegs out of the truck at the same time. Ever since he became a hunter he has been able to do so much more. Matt tells him that he should talk to someone; he doesn't want to hurt his sister that happens to be a vampire.

Stefan goes to the hospital in search for a victim that can be turned into a vampire. He picks a convicted murderer to turn.

Caroline yells at some girls that are carrying some flowers that they are putting in the wrong location. The girl in the group that they focus on the most is Gabby Douglas. Klaus walks up to Caroline. Caroline tells him to go away. Klaus asks what time he should pick Caroline up at tomorrow. She says "a quarter to never". Klaus replies that he was promised a date, and his going to get it. Caroline says that their date should be at the movies where that don't have to talk, and at least three seats can be between them. Klaus says that Caroline can't be reigning miss mystic falls without someone accompanying her, he also assumes that Tyler won't be going with her. Caroline agrees to the date. Klaus is to meet her there at 2. And since she already has a dress he is not supposed to get her anything.

Hayley is trying to help a hybrid named Kim break the sire bond. Kim asks why Hayley is helping with this. That is when Tyler walks in. To me it seems that the writers did this to show that Hayley is only helping to win Tyler over, but that's just my opinion. Tyler tells Hayley that they have an extra day because of Klaus and Caroline's date. Hayley wants to go to the pageant now. Tyler eventually agrees to go. Kim tells them that she is already in enough torture, so if they could take it outside.

Elena is putting on a necklace and she can't manage the clasp, so Jeremy comes to help her. He tells her that he "really wishes that she would stop acting like his sister" And then he brings the necklace back to choke her. He starts to draw blood… Don't worry Jeremy wakes up and we see that it was just a dream (or nightmare). Jeremy sees that he has a knife in his hand and he was carving a stake with the hunter's symbol on it.

Matt and Jeremy are getting ready for the pageant. Matt wasn't to know how Jeremy wakes up with a knife in his hand and doesn't remember how it got there. Jeremy says that he probably died to many times with the ring on and the thing that happened to rick is probably happening to him. Matt reads one of the papers for Shane that says, "Newly awakened hunters may not be fully aware of their actions. Their subconitous pushes through until the urge becomes a basic instinct." Matt tells him that if Jeremy doesn't tell Elena, he will. Matt says they should get going, when Jeremy receives a text from Stefan. Jeremy is to meet him in the Lockwood cellar and tell no one.

Caroline and Elena are helping April pick a dress for the pageant. They tell her blue, but April thinks that might be too safe. Damon comes in and says that the dress should be red. Caroline pushes him out of the room, but he comes right back in. April says that she would like Damon's approval of a dress. He says that he likes red and asks Elena what color she likes. Elena then says that she likes the red dress. Caroline is confused on why Elena changed colors when a few minutes ago she was so certain the dress should be blue. Damon leaves and Elena follows him out.

Damon tells Elena that he knows about the break up. Elena tells him that he doesn't know why. She says "you". Damon begins to smile, and they have moment. But Professor Shane interrupts them.

Damon tells Shane that he needs a new hunter. Shane asks why and Damon tells him all of the things that Alaric was; however he does it in joking manor. Shane says that he thought they already had a hunter. Damon agrees that he did, but the hunter is turning out to be a problem. Shane says that he is going to find the other judges. Damon tells him that there should be no pity votes for April. Damon confronts Shane about convincing the pastor to kills all those people. Shane took offence to that.

Jeremy meets Stefan at the cellar. Stefan makes Jeremy kill the ne vampire. After Stefan gets rid of the body he comes back and wants Jeremy to kill another vampire. The tattoo grows but not by a lot. Jeremy stakes Stefan in the stomach and leaves.

Caroline is running around giving people orders when Klaus comes and asks how he is doing. Caroline tells him that he is prefect. "Beyond annoying that I can't even look at you". Klaus somewhat smiles. And at that moment Hayley and Tyler appear holding hands. Hayley's dress is cute but completely wrong for the occasion. Caroline says, "let's just get today over with" and she walks away. Klaus follows her.

Hayley and Tyler are by the crown for the winner. Hayley puts on the crown and gives her "winning" speech. Tyler tells her that she doesn't want to do that. The contestants have nails. Hayley replies with that she has claws.

Caroline introduces the contestants on stage. Damon and Elena can't stop looking at each other. Matt comes over to Elena and asks if she has seen Jeremy. He isn't by the escorts. Matt tells Elena about Jeremy's nightmares. April is walking down the stairs so matt takes Jeremy's place as her escort. Matt tells April that she should lead the dance. Elena and Damon are looking at each other remembering when they danced with each other last year. Caroline rushes over to Elena and asks where Jeremy is. Damon tells them to relax, Jeremy is and emo teen with and open bar. Elena tells them about how Jeremy is having nightmares. Damon tells Elena to let it go and that he will and looks for them. He leaves and Caroline says that she will check around here and that Elena should go home and look for Jeremy. Elena says that Damon is probably right, Jeremy just snuck off to the woods with a bottle of wine. Caroline disagrees "No. Damon is never right. Damon is sneaky. And manipulative. And rude. How can you not see that?" Elena snaps, "I…I dunno but why do I think you won't hesitate to tell me?". Caroline says, "Fine! Friend-tervention!" waving her hands before dropping them by her sides. "I think your so called 'feelings' for Damon are _really _starting to cloud your judgment and _I_ don't like it. And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf!" Klaus come over and says gently, "Easy, love. You're causing a scene."

Elena gets mad at Caroline and storms off. Caroline asks how did she become the bad guy. Klaus offers for them to get a drink and then he will tell her all about being the "bad guy".

Damon calls Stefan and hopes that Jeremy isn't with him. Stefan tells him that he has to do this.

Caroline rants to Klaus on how becoming a vampire has changed Elena. Vampirism is only supposed to amplify who you are not change you. Klaus says it is very peculiar with a smirk. He tells her that it will all make sense eventually. Caroline tells him to just hurry up and find the cure. He replies with "I'm working on it." She asks him if he would ever take the cure. He wants to know why he would take a cure if he is the most powerful thing out there. Caroline says, "So there's not one _single _moment in your _entire _life that you wanted to be human?" giving him a look of her own and all he did in response was continue to look at her with raised eyebrows and a cocky smirk, letting her answer her own question. "How 'bout you?" Klaus asked, diverting the conversation away from him.

Caroline sighed and stared out at the pond in front of them. "I'm not sure," she said after a few seconds. "Life used to be a lot easier," he agreed, filling his own glass and setting it down on the bench again before standing up. "Don't you miss the days of being," he paused to take a piece of paper out of his coat pocket, "Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee," Caroline's eyes widened in horror, "And Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle."

"Is that my Miss Mystic Application?! Where did you get that?!" she demanded, standing up and knocking the paper out of his hand.

Klaus caught it with a laugh and continued reading, much to her embarrassment. He paused and called her word choice 'when'. He says that it shows her confidence. "And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire and," Caroline knew what was coming and she blushed, waiting for his ridicule, "perspire…obviously we found a shortage of words ending with 'spire.'"

"Yeah, it's very funny," she reached for the paper again, hitting his arm. "It's hilarious, just...give…," she trailed off as Klaus held the paper out of her reach once more, a different but still playful, look on his face. Unable to keep the smile off her face, Caroline giggled.

Tyler was eavesdropping with his hybrid hearing. It seems like he is jealous.

Damon calls Tyler over and asks why Hayley is talking to Shane. Tyler says that Damon is just paranoid. Damon connects the dots for Tyler, and now Tyler wants to know how the two know each other.

Jeremy arrives at the Lockwood house in the makeshift dressing rooms. He is putting on his weapons before he heads outside. April catches him outside and says that if he was nervous he should have just said something. He tells her that he watched the dance video online 100 times so he wasn't scared. That impressed April. Jeremy then saw that Shane was there. April told him that Shane was a judge. She talked to him about her dad. He told her that pastor young never seemed depressed or suicidal. Jeremy then sees Elena. April asks what is he doing. Jeremy tells her that her dad did the right thing for the town. That is a major hint that something is not right.

Damon catches up with Shane; he is still searching for another hunter. Shane says it's near to impossible to find more than one hunter in a life time. Shane walks away, but Damon appears in front of Shane with vampire speed. Damon threatens Shane. Shane tells him that even if they get the full mark they are going to need his help because it is spelled and only a certain kind of witch can unbreak the spell. They need a Bennett witch. That explains why Shane was so helpful with Bonnie and trying to get her magic back.

Caroline and Mayor Lockwood announce the winner of the pageant. April Young. Elena then sees Jeremy, so does matt. Elena follows Jeremy into a room. He is cutting his hand with the stake he made. Jeremy says he know that he doesn't want to hurt Elena but everything is driving him to do it. Elena says that she would never do anything to hurt him, but then she smells the blood on his hand. Elena pushes him away and he falls on the ground. She calls to see if he is okay. When she gets close enough, he stabs her in the neck. Matt comes to stop him. Stefan is the one to save the day.

Hayley and Tyler talk about family lines and how they turned. Hayley was in a boating accident when she thought she wasn't drunk. He then asks her why is she talking to old timers like Shane. She says that Shane is 35 and young and smart and hot. Too me it seemed like she was trying to make Tyler jealous. Tyler drops the subject when he sees Caroline and Klaus together.

Klaus tells Caroline about the time he thought about being a human. He saw a hummingbird and saw how much it had to work to stay alive.

Hayley asks what Klaus was saying; Tyler told her it was a bunch of BS.

Stefan follows Elena out of the Lockwood house. He tells Elena what he has been doing to Jeremy all day. He says they need the cure to fix this. To fix her. She tells Stefan that the old Elena died, she fell off that bridge and that he should let her go. Damon comes up behind them while they were talking.

Jeremy is packing to move out when matt comes into his room. Matt tells Jeremy that Elena already moved out, and he is going to move in. together they can keep this hunter thing in check. And since matt is the only human, he can help.

Elena moves in to the Salvatore house. Stefan says that she can pick any room and he will crash some where else.

Kim asks Ty if the sire bond is over. He says that she is done. He texts Hayley telling her the news and wondering where she is. Hayley is with Professor Shane. She tells Shane that that they are getting close and "when everything goes down I want to leave Tyler out of it" Shane tells her that they will talk about it when they get there.

Damon gets Elena a drink. She tells him that Jeremy want to kill her, Stefan wants to fix her and Caroline can't stand her that way. Damon tells her that he likes her this way, she is better this way. They then talk about the dance today and how Elena wanted to dance with him earlier. They begin to dance in front of the fire place. Damon spins her out and when she spins her back in, they kiss. The rest of their night is shown between clips of Caroline and Stefan talking.

Caroline is trying to cheer Stephan up. She tells him that Elena is crazy. Elena and Stefan were epic together; Damon and Elena together are ugh. Caroline shivered when she said this. Caroline tells him to keep fighting for this. Caroline says that there is something wrong with her. She tells him to keep helping Klaus find the cure. He tells her that he couldn't stop even if he tried with Klaus. She asks why Klaus even needs the cure; he's not going to take it. Stefan tells her that he wants to make more hybrids. Caroline says, "He's going to need it" she tells Stephan that they are almost done breaking the sire bond. "Oh my God" Caroline says. She repeats this again. She stands up and paces the room. She tells Stephan that Klaus was intrigued by the way Damon and Elena acted; Klaus said that she would figure it out. "This is what he meant" she said.

"Think about it. Every time Elena has a problem, Damon has the magic solution." Everything Damon has told her she has listen to. He told her that she had to drink from the vein. She can't keep down blood bags and she can't keep down animal blood. "Name one vampire in the history of vampires that can't keep a blood bag down". Damon liked the red dress, so Elena liked the red dress. Damon's blood turned Elena. It's very rare, but…Elena is sired to Damon.

* * *

Next week Stefan confronts Damon about knowing Elena was sired to her. They travel to Louisiana and reminisce. Lexi, Stefan's best friend, was in their past. Elena, bonnie, and Caroline have a girls night in.

My friend is really upset that Damon sired Elena; she thought that everything has finally fallen into place. I keep switching who I'm rooting for; right now I want Elena and Stephan together.

The pictures that I have seen up are all flashbacks for Damon and Stefan.

If Klaus is successful in finishing Jeremy's hunter's mark I feel like they are going to need something else, like another hunter or another sword.

My friend brought up a question. If witches are against vampires why are they hiding a cure to transform vampires back into humans? If you have an answer let me know.

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!**

On my poll, the majority of people are happy that Damon and Elena are together. I'm keeping it up for a while longer, so please VOTE!

Season 4 episode 8

This episode started where the last one left off. Caroline and Stefan are still trying to figure out the sire bond Elena has to Damon. This is happening while Elena wakes up at Damon's the next morning and they sleep together again. Caroline is more upset about the effects of the sire bond than Stefan. Caroline says she wants to talk to Tyler about the sire bond. Stefan says that it is okay as long as too many people don't find out about it.

Tyler and Hayley are trying to help the last hybrid break the bond. Kim takes the hybrid way, because if he really does have free will he should be able to do what he wants.

Elena asks Damon if they should tell Stefan. They have a cute moment when Damon talks her out of telling anyone. Right when she leaves, Stefan's come to the door. He came to talk to Damon about Elena being sired. Damon doesn't believe that Elena is sired. Stefan tells Damon to at least try to find out if she has the sire bond. He tells Damon to see if Elena can drink out of a blood bag after he says it is a good idea.

Caroline and bonnie talk to Elena at school. Elena invites them over for a girl's night at the Salvatore boarding house. Bonnie is in because she wants to try a new spell. She called Professor Shane just "Shane" and Caroline started being judgy. Elena breaks away from them to go and talk to Damon.

Damon gives Elena a blood bag and she is able to drink from it fine. She feels "better than okay".

Hayley breaks into Shane's office. Shane comes in and says that he needs 12 un-sired to Klaus hybrids. Then he will give Hayley information on her parents.

Caroline calls Stefan and tells him why there is a sire bond for the werewolves. Tyler to Caroline that there isn't a way to break the vampire sire bond.

Damon is in the living room searching through a massive amount of paper looking for a way to break the sire bond when Stefan comes in. Damon shows Stefan a picture of New Orleans 1942. Both Salvatore brothers were there at the time. Stephan mentions a girl that used to always be around Damon. Damon tells Stefan that that wasn't an ordinary girl.

Flash back****

Damon turned the girl charlotte. He leaves her at the bar for a moment and tells her to show no mercy to anyone that touches his drink. Damon heads over to the band. While he is gone a man bumps into Damon's drink and charlotte snaps the guy's neck, killing him. Damon rushes over in time to keep the guy upright.

End flashback***

That was Damon's first clue that charlotte was sired to Damon.

To stop the sire bond Damon fond a witch. Damon and set out for New Orleans to see if they can break Elena's sire bond.

Elena hands out champagne, a bottle for each girl. In the box, there is also a blood bag. Bonnie hands it to Caroline, but Elena takes it first saying that it is here and "thanks to Damon" she can now drink blood bags. Bonnie is happy about it, but it makes Caroline upset. She wants to know what Elena means by "thanks to Damon". Elena tells them that if it wasn't for him she would still have to snatch. Eat. And erase. Caroline is also wondering where Damon is tonight. Elena reads them a text from Damon. Caroline gets upset that they now check in with each other. Elena says that she knows that Caroline isn't the biggest fan of her and Damon but that's doesn't mean she should talk about it. Bonnie says that they should just ignore boys for the night. She picks up a bag and Caroline asks if it is stoner tea! Bonnie says no, apparently it is spirit tea to help with ones chi.

Shane is teaching bonnie how to do natural magic without having to contact the spirits. Caroline doesn't like that. She is being judgy again. She promises not to say anything else for the rest of the night.

Stefan talks about the changes in New Orleans since the last time he has been there. He hasn't gone back since he left for the war. Damon didn't go to the war; he said it was because he had to take care of the ladies.

Elena texted Damon telling him that she and the girls were having a sleepover at his house and that they got into the good alcohol. Stefan says that Damon told her to be comfortable so she is doing anything she wants. Damon says that only thing he hasn't gotten was blame and guilt. He gets it that Stefan is upset. Damon asks, "Is it so impossible that she could feel something for me?" "It's impossible that she'd choose to be with you while knowing all the reasons you don't deserve her!" Stefan shot back.

Stefan then apologizes and it goes into another flashback.

Stefan and Lexi are going over Stefan apology to Damon. Lexi says that Stefan has been working on turning his life around for 20 years and now it is time for him to make nice with his brother. Stefan apologies and very quickly they are all drinking and laughing. Damon says that he wants to go and join Stefan working the frontlines of the war. When Stefan leaves to get another round, Lexi tells Damon that he is not going. Stefan is better off without him there judging all his moves.

When Stefan comes back, charlotte appears. Damon was supposed to meet her but lost track of time. She is holding a dead body for him to have left overs. Stefan touches the blood from the body. Lexi gets him out of there. She also tells Damon that charlotte would be better without him.

End flash back.

They arrive at the place of where the witch was. She is no longer there, so Stefan suggests that they find charlotte. Damon says that he told her to count every brick in New Orleans and he would meet her at the corner of Bourbon and duman. Stefan walks away to go fid charlotte and to see how literal the sire bond is.

Tyler and Hayley are at the grill talking. Hayley tells Tyler that he is the alpha and he needs to be on top of the hybrids. He needs to tell the last one sired that it is time to go back to work and to break the bond. When does that. Kim challenges him to be alpha. Tyler says that he won't fight her, but if she does that again…

Damon doesn't believe that charlotte will be in the same place after 70 years. They begin to argue over Elena. Damon leaves to get a drink. When he is around the corner some one attacks him. Stefan comes to his rescue. The attacker kissed Damon. The attacker was charlotte. She knew one day that he would return until that day came she counted every brick in all of New Orleans. _Literally _many times. Stefan repeats that to Damon.

Charlotte keeps trying to kiss Damon. He keeps rejecting her. She compares their love to songs. There is that one song that brings back all the good memories, counting bricks is her song. She repeats it over and over. Because she knows New Orleans really well so Damon and Stefan are going to use her to find a witch.

Elena, Caroline and bonnie are having fun drinking. There is advertising for AT&T in the episode while bonnie sends Elena the video she recorded of earlier in the night. It is when Elena runs at vamp speed to get another bottle. Elena pauses the video at a specific spot and claims that the picture will become her new Christmas card. Elena is in Damon bathtub (fully clothed) when she claims how comfortable the bathtub is. Caroline makes a dig on how many skanks Damon probably has had in there. Elena takes offense to that. Caroline apologizes but Elena still knows what she is thinking.

(My TV stopped working here, I will write what I remember, but the scenes may be out of order)

Stefan and Damon find a witch. This witch says that she is the great-granddaughter of the witch that helped Damon all those years ago. She claims she does not currently practice magic. When Damon and Stefan leave her store, Damon wants to know if Stefan will help do good cop/bad cop. They go back to the shop. Damon says that the lady here is the daughter of the witch that helped him. And she has to be practicing magic because she is an 80 year old woman who doesn't look a day over fifty. She tells them that there isn't a way to break the sire bond. Damon says that he had to kill 12 people to break the bond. The witch says that her mother didn't practice regular magic; she practices something that wasn't even magic. She practiced something called "expressionism". The mother drew her power from the dead bodies. When Damon killed them she became powerful, she did not break the bond between him and charlotte. The current witch says that the only way to break the bond is to let them go. Tell them to move on with their life and leave them.

Damon let Charlotte go.

Stefan tells Damon that he has to talk to Elena and let her go, so she can be herself.

Elena tells Caroline and bonnie that she slept with Damon. Caroline freaks out. She continues to bash Elena. Finally she tells Elena's that she is sired to Damon. Elena kicks her out of the Salvatore house, but right when she opens the door Kim is there with another hybrid. They attack Caroline and Elena. Bonnie gives them aneurisms. Kim threatens to bite Caroline unless bonnie stops her magic. Bonnie stops. (To me that seemed stupid because Caroline wouldn't die, Klaus will always come to save her.) Caroline is taken.

Tyler and Elena go out in search of her. Tyler tells Elena that the sire bond doesn't change who you are, it only forces you to do things you don't want to do. They find Kim and Caroline in the barn that was being used to break the sire bond. Caroline is being tortured. All the other hybrids come into the barn in support of Kim. They grab Tyler and Elena. Elena claims that Klaus wants her more so they should torture her instead. Kim agrees as right as they let go of Elena, Tyler is able to break free of the hybrid holding him. He grabs Kim by the heart about to rip it out unless she surrenders. She and the rest of the hybrids follow Tyler's commands making him the alpha of the pack.

Stefan feels that Damon won't be able to let Elena go. There is a flash back when Lexi tells Damon that he has to let Stefan go. Stefan has to go to war by himself. He can't always be with Stefan.

In the morning, Caroline returns to the Salvatore mansion to apologize to Elena. Elena accepts her apology. Bonnie comes into the room where they are talking, happy that they made up. She tells them that Shane is helping her learn a new kind of magic. She is learning expression.

Hayley tells Shane that she was able to get him 12 hybrids that have fully broken the sire bond. He then tells her that her biological parents are dead. Everything she wants to know is on a flash drive he is giving her. She tells them that he just started a fight with a werewolf. Shane tells her to take it easy. She will be able to see them again this is just the beginning. (Zombies?)

Stefan talks to Caroline. He tells her how he feels bad for Damon. He knows Damon loves Elena just as much as he does. Giving up Elena will be a hard thing to do.

Damon begins his talk with Elena when she tells him that she knows she is sired to him, Caroline told her. She doesn't care though. She feels as if this is right. She wants to be with him. Damon kept denying it. He tells her that he is always the bad guy, he never does what he is supposed to, but he says he has to do this. "Does this feel wrong?" she asks. She puts his hand on her heart. "Does this feel wrong?" she puts her hand on his face.

"Elena…" He took her hand from his face and stepped back, feeling the first fingers of loneliness and heartbreak begin to curl around his mind.

Anticipating his next words, she shook her head. "Don't leave me, Damon. Please." Tears began to form in the beautiful, brown eyes he loved. "I need you."

"You _think_ you need me, Elena." He managed to force out the words. "But it isn't real. The sire bond…"

"Doesn't change how I feel." Her words were firm and she took his hand again, holding it tightly between hers. "Tyler hated Klaus when he was sired and he still hates him. All that changes was that Klaus was able to control his actions, and even that Tyler fought against. Damon, please. Don't push me away – don't sabotage this."

Next week is the mid-season finale.

They are having a winter themed dance. Tyler and the hybrids want to get revenge on Klaus. Caroline and Stefan are against this because they need Klaus to help find the cure. Damon and Elena are continuing to see each other even though Damon knows he should leave to break her sire bond.

I had a very strong discussion with my friend Maggie this morning about what we want to happen in the future. Most of the ideas I'm going to post below. We did disagree on who Caroline should be with. I feel that she should be with Klaus and my friend hates Klaus and all the mean things he has done so she feels that Caroline should stay with Tyler. Tyler is into Hayley thought and it is clear to me that Hayley is into Tyler. Let me know what you think!

One person I talked to lost her breath when she thought that Damon was going to break up with Elena. She feels that Damon is & always has been the one that has loved her & been there for unconditionally.

Another person messaged me saying: "I think the writers are building up to something epic. I suspect that Damon and Elena's storyline is going to be a rollercoaster ride. Then you have Caroline and Klaus. Most of all, Professor Shane! I suspect this is Bonnie's year to shine" Thank You for your input!

The last thing my friend told me was that she sees Elena becoming like Katharine and she will sleep around with both brothers. I don't agree with that. I think Stefan is smarter and he won't make that mistake again.

I have some interesting thoughts and questions that I thought I would ask you guys.

First: The witch in 1942 used twelve human sacrifices to gain her power. Shane is teaching bonnie the same kind of magic and he needs twelve hybrids. Will he make bonnie to kill the hybrids in order to gain her full powers?

Second: I hope the hybrids don't plan on killing Klaus because if they do it will be like committing suicide. It would be really stupide of them. If they kill Klaus, they die because of the blood line. And not only them. Everyone else. I hope they see those consequences.

Please review and make my day!

Thanks and see you next week!

**If I have any errors please let me know. I didn't have a beta read it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**Have any of you seen Re#ash? Arielle Kebbel recaps the major moments in the vampire diaires along with the thoughts of the viewrs. I'm kind of doing the same thing, except I like to include what I think is going to happen in the future. She can't do that because that producers don't want to give away spoilers.**

**I own nothing!**

Season 4 Episode 9

Damon and Elena wake up in bed next to each other. Both are fully clothed and on top of the sheets. Damon says that it would be so much more fun if they were naked. Elena said that he was the one to turn her down. Damon says that he should have made her leave, that the sire bond is making her do this. She believes that she actually feels this way about Damon. That it is real. Elena asks Damon what he really wants to do about this situation. Damon says, "I want to throw you into my bed and never let you leave" Elena replies, "So why don't you do it?" they are about to kiss when Elena's cell phone goes off. Elena is going to meet bonnie and Jeremy so Bonnie can teach Jeremy not to kill her. She invites Damon to go with.

Klaus is in his studio painting a snowflake when Stefan comes in. Klaus says that his painting is an expression of post-modernism. He explains that it is his donation to the winter wonder fest. He has one of his hybrids bring the painting to the grill. The hybrid gives attitude. After the hybrid leaves with the painting, Stefan says that Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves. Klaus wants to know what's the point of having hybrids sired to him, without using the free labor. Then he asks what Stefan is doing in his home. Stefan says that he needs to find the cure more than ever because Elena is sired to Damon. Klaus says he did his part and found the sword Stefan is the one who needs to get the hunter. Stefan says he can't because every time Jeremy kills a vampire, he wants to kill Stefan, or Damon, or Elena etc. Klaus says that it isn't his problem. He then shows Stefan the sword and explains how they will use it to decipher the tattoo. Klaus said that he heard Stefan moved out of his house. Stefan says that he is not there to bond. Klaus denies that, he says that he is currently the only best friend Stefan has.

The hybrid that Klaus ordered to take the painting to the grill shows up at the Lockwood cellar. Tyler tells them to calm down. Hayley comes in and tells them that she found a witch to do the spell.

At the winter wonder fest, Tyler explains to Caroline the spell that they are going to perform. They are going to put Klaus in someone else's body and bury that body in cement. Caroline says that the plan is never going to work, who would be stupid enough to have Klaus in their body. Tyler doesn't answer. Tyler is the one who volunteered to have Klaus in his body. Caroline gets upset and freak out. She says that there are better ways to spend their senior year. Tyler says that he needs her support on this.

Jeremy is chopping firewood. (Quick comment! Did you see his muscles!?) Elena and Damon pull up. They are all staying at the gilbert lake house. Bonnie comes out of the house and calms Jeremy down. She has Jeremy trust her; she takes the ax away. And then leads him inside. Shane walks across the back ground. Damon asks what he is doing here. Elena says that she invited Shane to help. Before they can start, Jeremy needs to invite Elena into the house. It takes a couple moments, but he finally invites her in. She touches his shoulder before putting down her bag. He grabs her from behind and is about to stake her. Elena quickly grabs Jeremy's arms, and makes him stop.

Stefan is in his house when Caroline calls him wondering where he is. He was supposed to meet Caroline in town for the winter fest. Caroline asks why he is at his house, isn't Elena there? Stefan says that Damon took Jeremy to the lake house so Elena's house must be safe for her again. (So neither of them knows the truth). Stefan says that Klaus gave him more information about the cure. Caroline says they have a conflict because if they need the sword, they are going to have to get it before tonight because that is when the hybrids are going to take out Klaus.

Caroline is at the grill. She texts Stefan when Klaus comes in. Once again she is Klaus bait. She is looking at his painting when Klaus comes up from behind her. She asks if he is there to steal "Tiny Tim's crutches". Klaus says, "Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him". Caroline says she likes his snowflake. She says there is something lonely about it. Klaus decides to take that as a compliment. Klaus offers her some champagne. Caroline turns it down because there are "too many prying eyes" and she doesn't want to be the talk of the next town meeting. Klaus says it is a good thing that high school is almost over. Caroline says, "If we are going to be nice to each other, then I am going to need that glass of champagne". Klaus asks if champagne is there thing. Caroline tells him no, they don't have a thing.

Stefan breaks into the safe and the sword is no longer there. He calls Damon for ideas while he checks the rest of the house. Damon gives him some other options. Either Stefan could kill Tyler before tonight, or Stefan could tell Klaus about the hybrids and have Klaus kill Tyler before tonight. Stefan says no, no one is going to kill Tyler. They change the subject to Elena. Stefan wants to know how Elena took the break up last night. Damon says that she was upset over it. Damon quickly gets off the phone by telling Stefan that bonnie got Shane involved and now he has to keeps an eye on them.

Shane ties Jeremy to a chair. Shane explains that they are trying to make a detour path for Jeremy's subconscious when it comes to vampires. They want Jeremy to see Elena as someone he loves, someone he doesn't want hurt. To do that, Elena talked to Jeremy about all the memories they had at the lake house, she explains why she wanted to do this at the lake house. Shane then has Jeremy talk. Only it's Jeremy subconscious talking. He says how everything is Elena fault. She made everyone he loved die. He says he will kill her. Shane slams something down on the table to snap Jeremy out of it. Jeremy then asks if it worked.

Caroline meets Stefan in the area underground by the grill. He says that he couldn't get the sword, so they need Tyler to call off the attack. Tyler shows up and says that that isn't going to happen. Tyler gets mad that Caroline told Stefan about the plan. He had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy along with Hayley and the witch. Stefan buds in and says that they need a bit of time. Tyler turns him down. Stefan is prepared to attack. Caroline stops him. Multiple Hybrids block both exits. They can't escape and are captured.

Elena is sitting on the dock of the lake house. Damon comes out with a bottle of alcohol. She is upset that the thing with Jeremy didn't work. She changes the subject to how the last time she was there at the lake house, she was madly in love with Stefan. Now she can barely remember it. She asks Damon if that is a part of the sire bond or is it because she is so happy to be there with him. Damon gets up and leaves.

Tyler tells the hybrids to keep Caroline and Stefan down in the lock wood cell until after the spell is complete. Stefan tells Tyler that there is more to it than just revenge, Tyler says that he know all about the cure, But why would a hybrid help get the cure? If they take it they would become werewolves again and none of them want that. Caroline tires to talk to Tyler; Tyler interrupts and says that all he wanted was her help.

Jeremy is looking though old family photo albums. Bonnie comes in and asks how he is doing. She wants to know if they could try again. Damon comes in and says that professor Shane doesn't know what he is talk about. Putting a vampire in front of a vampire hunter is not going to work. He tells Jeremy to find another way to get warm feelings. Damon says, "Gee I wonder who that could be?" Jeremy tells bonnie that the person is her. They both have small smiles. Damon says that the room is now awkward and he leaves.

Shane walks out to talk to Elena on the dock. He tells her that it was a good idea for Jeremy to use bonnie. He mentions that he knows about the sire bond. Elena asks if he know how to hypnotize her out of it. Shane says that there is no help for someone that loves too much, and that he searches for a cure. Elena gives him a weird look. Shane explains that he lost his wife and son; he was trying to get over it. Damon walks on to the dock with an ax in hand. Damon wants to know why he shouldn't kill Shane and why is Shane looking for the cure. Shane says that he could tell Damon where the cure is. The sword will lead them there, but Shane could do the same. He has already been there.

Carol Lockwood is giving April young instructions on her miss mystic falls duties for the winter fest. She sees her son and heads over for a quick toast. Tyler tells her about the plan. She doesn't like the plan, but she says that he is channeling his father.

Shane explains to Damon and Elena the story of Silas. Silas was trying to make an eternity spell for the girl he loved. His best friend who was also a witch was helping out until the friend got jealous. He killed the girl before she was able to become immortal. Silas was already immortal. He was trying to find a way to break his spell when his friend buried him alive underground. The cure remains with silas.

Caroline is about to attack Kim when Stefan gets a call from Damon saying that they don't need the sword anymore. He has a way to get to the cure without the sword.

Shane continues to explain how to find the cure with the tattoo. He explains each part of the tattoo. When the mark is complete, they can get the spell to dig up Silas. Elena asks what is in it for Shane. Shane says he is in it only for the mythological knowledge.

Somehow Caroline escapes, but unfortunately Hayley and Tyler find her. They all have a conversation in the bathroom. Caroline and Tyler are fighting and Caroline says they can stop fighting for a moment and they will have plenty to fight about when Klaus is in someone else's body. Hayley says that they don't have another body. Caroline came up with the idea that they should put Klaus in Rebekah's body. It's killing two originals at the same time. Tyler says the plan is brilliant. Hayley doesn't like it. Tyler tells Caroline to call bonnie and he will go find his mom. When Caroline takes out her phone Hayley turns her back and texts Professor Shane that they have a problem.

Shane replies that she has to fix it.

Caroline calls bonnie and bonnie tells her that the plan would work. Bonnie suggests that she could leave Elena alone with Jeremy If they need her help. Caroline is confused on why Elena is there. Bonnie tells her that Elena and Damon came together. Bonnie must not know that Damon was supposed to break up with Elena.

When Caroline gets off the phone with bonnie, Hayley snaps Caroline's neck.

Elena trusts Shane, but Damon doesn't. Damon tells her that it is because Professor Shane blew up the people at the young farm. Elena never heard this before. Shane was eavesdropping when Damon told Elena this. Damon calls out Shane. Shane explains to Elena that pastor young was severely depressed, and that the pastor sought out supernatural help to deal with the problem.

Bonnie and Jeremy come into the room. They want to test if the solution worked. He hands over the stake to Damon before going and hugging his sister.

Shane gets a text from Hayley saying that she fixed it and that he will get the twelve that he needs.

Stefan walks up on Klaus talking to Hayley. After she leaves Klaus tells Stefan that he thinks that Hayley doesn't like him. Klaus asks where has he been all day, he knows Caroline has been a distraction and he wasn't tot know what was going on. Stefan comes clean and says that he broke into Klaus's safe. Klaus gets upset. He has told Stefan the truth about everything, what more could he want. Stefan tells Klaus that he found the letters. Klaus explains that the letters are his way of keeping track of who he has killed, similar to how Stefan wrote their name on a wall. He ten calls Stefan "rippah" and walks away. He turns back and says "loneliness" that is the similarity that they both have. Klaus follows one of his hybrids away.

April walks into the bathroom at the grill. She tries to open on of the stall doors but she can't get it. She finally is able to move it and Caroline's body falls out. April freaks out. She checks Caroline's pulse, and there is nothing there. She screams for help when Caroline wakes up and keeps the door locked. She calls Stefan telling him that Hayley is messing everything up. He should go and make sure that Rebekah's body is still in the Lockwood cellar. She then compels April to leave, but when April left she didn't look like she was compelled.

Caroline follows her out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Matt stops her telling her that Stefan has been looking for her. She tells matt that why isn't April following him around when she is dead with a broken neck in the bathroom. Caroline then tells him that everything is okay because she compelled April. Matt tells Caroline that April can't be compelled because she is wearing Jeremy's vervain bracelet.

Tyler is calling his mom when Hayley walks up. She tells him that there is no witch. She never was planning on put Klaus down. She only needed him for the sacrifice. While she continues to explain that she was doing this to find her parents, we can see Klaus going on a rampage and killing all of the hybrids. He is getting blood all over. Ripping their hearts out and chopping off their heads. While this is all going on they are playing "Night divine" which is ironic in the sense that Klaus is killing everyone.

Hey chases Kim into the Lockwood cellar. He gets her up against the bars. He asks where Tyler is. She says that she doesn't know. So he chops her head off with the hunter's sword.

Elena bonnie and Jeremy are going through a box of old Christmas decorations. She sees a branch of mistletoe. She takes it outside to Damon. She asks Damon why he isn't joining in the fun. He tells her that Christmas was her favorite holiday as a kid. He says that he has to do the right thing by his brother. He tells Elena that she is going home with bonnie and he will stay with Jeremy. She tries to argue but he says that this is what he wants that this will make him happy.

Caroline is at the Salvatore mansion with Stefan. She can't find April. Stefan is quiet. He says that he feels guilty for doing this to Klaus. Caroline agrees. Stefan says that he has been trying to figure out what Klaus has down wrong. They have all down things wrong. Stefan says that he thinks the only reason why Klaus is the bad guy is because he doesn't have family that he can trust. Caroline then asks Stefan if he has talked to Damon today. He says he has. Caroline then asks if Damon said anything about where Elena was. It takes a few moments but from that, Stefan is able to capture that Elena and Damon are together. He then asks Caroline "how together are they?" she doesn't respond. Stefan then begins to throw things and overturn tables in anger.

Elena and bonnie are getting the car to head back to mystic falls. Elena tells Damon that she was ready to fight him on their break up, but now she feels that it is the right thing to do.

Tyler walks through the woods and sees all the dead bodies. He goes into the cellar and sees Kim lying in her own blood. When he leaves the camera shows the April young is hiding in one of the corners. She comes out after he leaves and un-daggers Rebekah.

Klaus, still all bloodied up, finds Mrs. Lockwood waiting for Tyler. She is by a fountain, she tells him not to hurt Tyler. Tyler is the only thing she has. Klaus says that she is the only thing that Tyler has. He then shoves her head under the water and drowns her.

Next month: Rebekah is back for sure, and it seems like the other originals are back as well.

I hope someone explains to April vampire and what world she is really a part of.

I hope Klaus forgives Caroline and Stefan. Their confession that they felt guilty for helping Tyler just made me feels that the three could become good friends.

My friend pointed out to me that in the second season, Damon tells Elena he loves her and that he can't be selfish with her. He tells her he doesn't deserve her but his brother does. That proves he's always going to do the right thing by Elena and Stefan. The right thing to do was break the sire bond he wants her to be able to make her own decisions about who she wants to be with. If she loves Damon she will choose Damon now that the sire bond is broken it will be her own free will.

My other friend loved this episode; she's kind of a gory person and just loved the Klaus rampage. She thought the music for tonight's episode was perfect. They choses the complete opposite emotion songs for the deaths.

When Shane was explaining the Pastors death to Elena, I found some holes. He told Elena that the pastor was severely depressed, and I'm pretty sure that in an earlier episode April said that she talked to the professor and he told her that her dad was far from being depressed. So I was wonder which is the truth. Also why would the pastor seek out supernatural help, if he hated vampires and anything else supernatural…

If you have any ideas let me know! I plan on updating in a few weeks and if I get your idea I will publish it.(if you don't want me to let me as well)

Let me know if I should put a poll up of the break.

I know five weeks sounds like a lot guys, but remember all the holidays in-between, and the actors can't be shooting more episode when they are on their holiday break.

Let me know whose team you are currently on. Right now I'm team Klaus.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is so late. I was in New York on vacation all last week and wasn't ablw to write anyghing. I plan on posting episode 11 by Sunday.**

Season 4 Episode 10

And we're back! Vampire Diaries has returned for its winter season.

This episode starts at a memorial for Mrs. Lockwood. The sheriff is saying some words about Carol. How she was an open-minded friend (She knew about the magical creatures) and a concerned mother (for her hybrid son). Tyler couldn't stand the memorial anymore so he got up to leave.

During the service, Elena sees Rebekah out of the corner of her eye. When she looks again, the original is no longer there. Elena leaves to investigate.

The new mayor says a speech that he wants to protect the town.

In the hallway of the school, Elena sees April crying. When April is asked what is wrong, she says that the whole mayor thing is bring stuff up with her dad. And that she knows Elena is a vampire. Then Rebekah snaps Elena's \neck and April asks if that was necessary. Rebekah replies "no, but it was fun,"

Caroline calls Stefan after the memorial asking where he was. Stefan is at the bar. Caroline is upset because Tyler gets priority help trying to get out of his downward spiral since his mom died; Caroline cannot also be helping Stefan not going on a ripper bend. Caroline says that everyone keeps referring to the mayor's death as an "accident" which is a way of saying she was drunk. In reality Stefan and Caroline both believe that Klaus killed Carol Lockwood.

Elena wakes up in the library; April wants to know the truth. Elena tells her that Rebekah isn't who she thinks she is. April comes back with "she isn't a thousand-year-old original vampire?" Elena tells April that they have to get out of there. Rebekah compels Elena to stay and to wait for the rest of the class.

Damon is listening to old voicemails from Elena at the lake house, while Jeremy and matt practice fight to help Jeremy become a better hunter. A pizza girl shows up apparently for the third day in a row. Damon gets annoyed and pays her to never come back. Before the boys can have their pizza, Damon makes them run two laps around the lake. While they are running, Damon goes back to his voicemail from Elena; she wishes that Damon will just let her come to him.

Stefan gets a call from Rebekah, telling him that he has Elena at the high school and he should come and join the class. Stefan then calls Caroline and asks her if she would like to drive a white oak stake through Rebekah's heart?

At the grill, Liz is talking to the new mayor about the real cause for Carol's death. Sheriff says that six other people were offered the job before him, and is he sure that he wants it. He says yes and here comes his reason now. Bonnie walks in. The new mayor is Bonnie's father. Her wants to be able to protect her even though she says that she doesn't need protection because she has her magic.

Caroline and Stefan are going through the school separately each taking a different floor. Stefan attacks Rebekah, waiting for Caroline to stake Rebekah, except that Caroline was already found.

Rebekah leads them all to the library. She compelled them all to sit and answer her questions truth fully. She wants to know why a cure has yet to be found. Didn't Stefan want it so he could turn with Elena and they could grow old together? Rebekah senses the tension between them and asks what was going on. Caroline blurts out that they broke up. Rebekah is very happy about that. She finds out all the details about the sire bond. And Stefan announces that he knows that she slept with Damon.

Jeremy is working on putting bullets in a gun, and Damon tells him to go faster. Damon asks Jeremy how Elena is doing. Klaus interrupts and wants to know why Jeremy hasn't been killing any vampires. Damon shows Jeremy how to properly shoot the gun and shoots three bullets into Klaus's chest. Damon's says that that was for Carol Lockwood.

Back at the library Rebekah continues to get answers. Elena tells her that she slept with Damon because she loves him, not because of the sire bond. She then makes Stefan tell her about the cure and who can help find it.

Bonnie and Shane are in his office. Shane is telling bonnie that she graduated and he gives her a present, a necklace made from human bones. The witch used it to draw power. (The one probably apart of the five). When Bonnie leaves she sees Kol in the hallway, but she realizes who it is too late, Kol has captured Shane.

Rebekah calls Tyler and tells him to come to the high school because she has Caroline. Tyler then smashes his phone.

Kol enters the library claiming that his sister is even worse than Klaus. He brings Shane in with him.

Klaus and Damon have a chat. Klaus wants to know why Damon hasn't turned any of the humans in the town "down the road". The idea did come across Damon's mind but he didn't to stay on Elena's good side. Klaus took things into his own measure. He turned the pizza girl. She knocks at the door saying she forgot her phone and her truck is out of gas. Matt says that she can come in and wait. Jeremy wasn't in the room. Matt runs upstairs to grab his phone; the girl isn't able to make it into the house. Jeremy sees her outside, and wants to know what is going on. She explains that she is waiting for matt to get his phone. Jeremy says that he is going to take a shower, but he invites her inside. She goes up the stairs, into the room where matt is staying. She attacks him. Jeremy pulls her off and stabs her in the heart.

Shane is impressed my Kol and Elena Michelson. Rebekah tries to compel Shane, but Shane tells her that compulsion won't work on him. So she then tells Kol to beat him until he confesses.

Rebekah reenters the library asking Elena to tell the truth about her feelings for Damon. She confesses the truth and then tells how she feels for Stefan. Her confession upsets Stefan. Rebekah tells him that that is what it feels like when some you love drives a dagger through you heart. Tyler then walks in. She tells the vampires that they can't vamp run in the school. She compels Tyler to turn.

April and Bonnie end up in the same room at the school. April tells her that Kol and Rebekah are trying to get information out of Shane. Bonnie realizes that that means that Shane will be tortured. Bonnie does a protection spell to help Shane. While she is doing this, we see that Kol is drowning the answer out of Shane. Shane admits that he doesn't even want the cure, they can have it. He only wants silus. Kol gets scared then; he wants to know what Shane knows about silus. Kol then pushes Shane further down in the water. April begins to cough up water. Rebekah yells at Kol to stop. Rebekah tries to find out more form Shane. He confesses that he killed all the people in the pastor's house. He needed it for the sacrifice, but as soon as silus is awoken, silus will bring them all back from the dead. Kol reaches behind him and shoves a broom handle through Shane killing him, and making April bleed.

Elena and Stefan are running from Tyler. They block the doors.

Kol tells Rebekah that he now has the white oak stake. The both leave Shane, expecting that he is truly dead. He whispers "Bonnie".

Stefan and Elena end up running into the room that bonnie and April are in. April comes back to life and Stefan has bonnie take April home. He tells them to be careful, because Tyler has turned.

Elena apologizes for how Stefan found out the truth. Rebekah walks in on their moment and asks, "Why are my least favorite people always the most cheer able?"

Caroline runs into the gym, and sees that Tyler has turned back into his human form. She grabs him from behind to comfort him.

Rebekah asks Elena if she should compel Stefan to forget everything about Elena; all the days and moments they spent together. Stefan says "do it". Rebekah won't do it. She refuses to have Stefan forget Elena the way Klaus made Stefan forget her. Rebekah wants Stefan to have an eternity of pain. She allows them all to go. Stefan walks out on Elena even though she continues to call him.

Bonnie goes to Shane's apartment wanting to know what is going on. Shane explains to her that expression isn't back magic, it's a way to do magic with no boundaries and no limits" bonnie just needs to be careful on how far she pushes it.

Elena calls Damon. She tells him that Stefan knows about them. She also tells him that today she realized why she truly loves him and it isn't because of the sire bond. Damon tells Elena to get into her car and rush right over.

Rebekah tells Stefan that she really wants the cure to shove it down Shane's throat and watch the look in his eyes as he becomes human. Stefan tells her that Shane isn't dead. Bonnie did a protection spell. Rebekah tells Stefan about Shane's agenda and how he is doing all the sacrifices. 12, 12, has the sword, Shane has bonnie and Damon has Jeremy. They are the only two that do not have anything. He suggests that they join a team. Whoever finds the cure first gets to decide what to do with it. Rebekah agrees and knows they are officially on the same team.

April meets with the new mayor and the sheriff and says that Shane was the one to blow up the council. Mystic falls needs to stop telling lies.

Damon, Matt and Jeremy walk into a bar filled with bloody people lying all over the place. Klaus is at the bar drinking. He is glad that they finally found the place. The people are all in transition. Jeremy has to kill them. Jeremy tells Damon that he was supposed to talk Klaus out of this. Damon says he realized that Klaus's plan was better than his, so…

My friend doesn't like how Stefan and Caroline are now best friends. I think it's good that someone is there to help him, but now Stefan us in a team with Rebekah so she will be there to help him.

Matt isn't going to like being used to help Jeremy.

I think that silus won't bring back all the people killed in the massacres as humans. They will come back as zombies, because what else would fit in the world of vampires, witches, werewolves, ghosts, hybrids and doppelgängers.

**Please review and let me know you r ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry this is so late! I'm hoping to have the latest episode posted my tonight.**

**Please review and enjoy!**

Season 4 episode 11

The episode begins with matt running for his life. Its night and he hides behind a tree. A vampire drinks from his neck and Jeremy shoot the vampire in the heart.

Flashback back to the bar where it all started. Klaus is telling Jeremy to begin killing the vampires. Klaus can't compel Jeremy, but he can compel the vampires to hunt Matt. Damon isn't okay with it, but he has no other option. Jeremy and matt head out to the car to begin the hunt.

Matt and Jeremy meet up with Damon in the woods. Jeremy wants to run to the lake house. Damon says he will buy them some time. He rips out a vampire's heart. Matt loses Jeremy but he keeps running. A vampire attacks Matt, but Elena luckily pulls the vampire off and saves him. Jeremy comes back and hurries them into the lake house.

At the lake house the next day, Elena gets mad at Damon for allowing this to happen. Damon says he was doing it for the cure. Elena says she doesn't care about the cure if it means hurting Jeremy. Damon tells her to let him and Jeremy go out and hunt the vampires. And she will take matt home. Elena doesn't want to keep Jeremy there with Damon, but Damon tells her that Jeremy will be safe. She believes him and agrees to go.

Stefan comes out of the shower to see Rebekah on his bed looking through his diary. She says that she is looking for doubts; she can never be too sure that he won't betray her again. Stefan says that he doesn't care about Elena anymore. Rebekah says that he is only over Elena until they can get the cure. They go over how they are in last place again; with nothing to help them. Rebekah has a plan; Shane said that he has the headstone of silus that will help get the cure. Her plan is too steal it. And then team Shane will join team Rebekah and team Klaus will be left in last place. Where he belongs.

Bonnie is at Shane's office trying to concentrate. He is telling her to use her breath to calm her nerves. She has all this power now and she is afraid that she can't control it. Shane says that he is there with her; she is in complete control. She repeats it back and her powers subside for the time being. The sheriff comes in and arrests Shane. Bonnie asks why and Liz says that she should ask her dad.

Damon and Jeremy head to the bar to see if they can kill the vampires. When they get there something isn't right. A trail of blood leads them into the back where they see the pile of bodies. Kol shows up and says that he killed them all. He also says that the three of them need to have a little chat.

Kol offers them a drink but Damon says that Jeremy is underage and he doesn't like Kol, so just cut right to it. Kol says that he doesn't want the hunters mark to be finished. He doesn't want silus to be woken. Damon asks him why. Kol says that he met witches that said, silus will bring the end of time. He doesn't want that because he is immortal and doesn't want to die. Damon says he doesn't care and they will continue looking for the cure. Kol talks to Jeremy saying they "were mates in Colorado". Jeremy says no. Kol says that he could kill Jeremy but he doesn't want to be haunted for the next century, so he has a better idea, just rip off Jeremy's arms. Damon then attacks Kol and tells Jeremy to run.

Stefan and Rebekah are in Shane's office looking for the head stone. Stefan is in a cranky mood so Rebekah looks for some "special" herbs. Stefan says that he doesn't need them. Rebekah wants to know what happened to the Stefan from the twenties. Stefan says that he was a psychotic murderer. Rebekah that may be true, but he did have emotions and that he had a blast in the twenties. She threatens to compel it out of him. He admits that he did have fun in the twenties. The hands him the herbs and tells him not to worry about the professor, she took care of that.

The sheriff is interrogating Shane. Bonnie and her dad are watching from another room. The new mayor says that he has seen people like this before. They prey on the week minded. Bonnie takes offense to that because Shane has been helping her. He tells her that April young and Rebekah Michelson both had evidence that Shane was the one to do the mass murder. Bonnie says that she is going to talk to Shane. If he is going to tell anyone what happened, it is going to be her. Shane covers his mouth with his hand and tells bonnie that Rebekah was telling the truth.

Elena and matt arrive at her house. She says that she never would have sent matt there if she knew what was going to happen. Matt tells her that it is Damon. The sire bond has been making all kinds of crazy choices. Elena wouldn't have left Jeremy there alone with Damon. Lena gets a call form Jeremy saying that Kol attacked them and he still has Damon.

Klaus finds it interesting that Elena came to him for help, especially since weren't her friends the ones that just tried to bury him? Elena says that it was his idea to have Jeremy hunt the vampires. She wants him to call off Kol. Klaus tells her that she in no place to be making demands. Elena tells him that they are on the same side. They both want the cure. Elena says that she is begging him. And Klaus makes the phone call. Klaus tells Kol to stay away from the gilbert boy, but he said nothing about staying away from Damon.

Kol hangs up on Klaus. Damon is in the same room as him. Damon is stabbing himself in the stomach with a stake. He is on compulsion from Kol. Kol says that Damon doesn't even want the cure. He likes Elena as a vampire better. Kol says that Damon wants to rip Jeremy's head off. Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy, but forget this conversation.

Jeremy is at home with Elena. She tells him to wait before killing the vampire; wait for Damon. Jeremy tells her that Damon is the right choice. Elena tries to calm him down. He tells her that whatever is inside of him is on overdrive. She looks down and sees that she has a stake ready to attack her. She grabs his attention and he apologizes. He says that he knows what he has to do, but he doesn't know how to do it.

Stefan says that Shane has a bunch of random crap in his office. Rebekah says that Shane has an afterlife fetish and she begins listing off what everything is and how spiritual and magical it all is. Stefan is surprised that she knows so much. She says that she enjoys other cultures, and that maybe hard for Stefan to understand since he dated a girl that only thought about herself. Stefan throws a knife at her. She catches it and says that talking about Elena still must be a sensitive subject. She says that she didn't compel him because she wanted him to learn. It took her thousands over years and multiple betrays to learn that love and caring ruins you. She says that they had fun in the 20s because they didn't care, they only had fun. He says that the sex wasn't good because they didn't care; it was good because she was crazy. She tells him to stop caring. They are about to kiss when a mystery man comes in. he finds the headstone. Rebekah and Stefan come out from hiding wanting to know who sent him.

Damon shows up at Elena's house looking for Jeremy. She tells him the Jeremy is at the grill. Damon tells her that he wants to apologize to Jeremy.

Bonnie turns off the cameras and talks to Shane about what happened. He tells her that it was a ritual, and silus will bring them back. Bonnie calls him crazy, and gets up to leave. He brings up her grams and says that she can see her again. Then she closes the door.

Damon runs into matt at the grill asking if he ever takes a night off. He says that he just took two days off and almost got killed. Matt tells Damon that h=Jeremy is in the back. Jeremy comes from the back and sees Damon's eyes turn read like he is ready to hunt. Elena comes from behind Damon and asks if everything is alright. Jeremy runs into the back and looks for and escape. Damon ignores Elena and walks to the back. Damon figures out that Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy. Damon sees that Jeremy escaped and runs after him leaving Elena alone.

Jeremy is walking through the underground tunnels. Damon is close behind him. Alerting Jeremy of where he is telling him to run that Damon can't stop what Kol did.

Rebekah and Stefan are torturing the man in Shane's apartment. He is full of vervain, but Stefan thinks that he was compelled before he could have vervain. The man bites off his own tongue so he can't tell them anything and then he takes the knife from Rebekah and shoves it in his throat killing himself. Stefan says that there is another team in the race.

Bonnie questions Shane. Shane keeps telling bonnie things that make her upset. She uses her magic to hurt Shane and starts a fire to keep her dad out. Shane says to take a deep breath. He says" I'm right here with you; you are in control". Bonnie stops her magic and leaves the room. Shane tells the mayor that with his help bonnie will be one of the most powerful witches in the world.

Elena calls Stefan but Rebekah answers. Elena still tells them that Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They are somewhere in the tunnels and she needs their help.

Jeremy stops for a moment in the tunnels and he cuts his own hand with a knife. Damon says that is stupid thing to do knowing a vampire is coming after you. Damon vamp runs to where Jeremy was. Jeremy shoots at Damon with wooden bullets. Damon tells Jeremy to kill him; shoot him in the heart. Instead Jeremy shoots him in the head. When Damon comes to he calls Jeremy a stupid idiot, borderline brain dead moron.

Rebekah tells Kol that he was stupid to compel Damon. Kol thinks he was pretty smart for not trying to kill Jeremy himself. Kol turns his back to leave, and Rebekah presses a dagger close to his back. Kol asks if she is "no better than Nikalus, daggering siblings when you disagree with them". He says to look at what the family has become. Elijah won't even show his face. Kol then pulls the white oak stake on Rebekah about to plunge it into her heart. Klaus pushes Kol off of his sister. Kol leaves and Klaus tells her that she needs a proper lesson in how to dagger a sibling.

Damon and Jeremy are out of the tunnels. Elena comes out behind Damon. She tells him to resist the compulsion because he loves her. He catches a whiff of Jeremy's blood and begins to hunt again. Jeremy shoots but Stefan grabs Damon out of the way. Stefan then breaks Damon neck killing him for the time being.

Damon is locked in the cellar at the Salvatore house. Stefan bled out Damon. They had no vervain so this was his only option. Damon says that they should be going after Kol. Stefan says that he can't see Elena because of the sire bond; Elena could just let him out.

Stefan is upstairs when Elena comes in the house. She says that she won't let Damon out, but Stefan knows that she will because of the sire bond. Elena wants to know what is going on with him and Rebekah. Elena says that Rebekah tried to kill her. Stefan brings up that this will be the second time that Damon has tried to kill Jeremy. No one's perfect. Elena says that she has never seen him like this. Stefan says that he has never known him not in love with her, so she doesn't know the real him. He then dismisses her from his home.

Bonnie apologizes to her dad. The mayor says that he wants Shane to help her. Bonnie says no because Shane is crazy, he is trying to get under her skin.

Klaus arrives at the gilbert house saying that he wants Jeremy with him to keep Jeremy safe. Kol will stop at nothing to kill Jeremy, so he should sleep well because tomorrow they will continue the hunt.

Stefan comes over to Rebekah. Rebekah won't tell him where the headstone is since he has betrayed her twice. They spend the night with no feelings, no attachments.

Jeremy says that this will never end. Elena comes up with the plan to kill Kol. It will mean that the entire blood line will die, completing Jeremy's hunter's mark.

Next episode:

Kol comes to attack. Rebekah has the only dagger and Kol has the white oak stake, so how exactly will killing Kol work?

I read that Bonnies dad wants to cancel the dance. It sounds like a good idea because every dance that has happened has always gone tragically. So it makes sense to me. Except I have seen picture for the next episode and they include Stefan and Rebekah at the dance.

The plan to kill Kol will not work. I don't see how Jeremy alone will be able to take him out.

Stefan and Rebekah will become more.

I'm surprised that no one knows that bonnie is doing expression. You would think someone might notice. They do know that bonnie can do magic right?

Caroline wasn't in this episode and neither was Tyler.

If you have any ideas about what will happen please let me know. I will hopefully be posting the next episode later today!

Thanks~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note! I own nothing. I don't know the upcoming plot line. Everything I write about what might happen is ideas from my friends and me.**

**Season 4 episode 12**

Stefan wakes up and realizes that he spent the night at Rebekah's. He begins to sneak out using his vampire speed. He is able to put his coat on and opens the door when Klaus is on the other side, seeing Stefan sneak out of his sister's apartment.

Rebekah is upset that Klaus just barged into her house. Klaus says that they have more important things to worry about. Like their brother Kol and how he has he white oak stake and all of Klaus's daggers. Klaus wants the one dagger that Rebekah has. Rebekah will not give it to him because he was the one to dagger her multiple times over the year and she does not want it to happen again. Klaus wants it so they can dagger Kol and get him out of the way. Rebekah leaves for the shower, and Klaus tells Stefan that it is his job to get the dagger. Stefan says that he can't because he is on prison guard duty. He has to watch Damon. Klaus tells him that if they dagger Kol then Stefan wouldn't have to watch Damon. And they can all be on their merry way.

Bonnie is at the school getting ready for the next dance. She is talking to Elena on the phone while blowing up balloons that cover the floor. Elena is at home with Jeremy and matt. Jeremy is on house arrest and the gilbert house is the only place that Kol and Klaus can't get into. Matt and Jeremy are playing a shooting game. They claim that it is practice for when Jeremy really has to kill a monster. Elena then tells bonnie her plan for Jeremy to kill Kol. Bonnie wants to help so she says that she will be right over. Elena washes her hands while she is still on the phone. Her hands burn and she drops the cell phone. When she picks it up she tells bonnie there is something in the water.

Bon now calls her dad asking if he is crazy for putting vervain in the water supply. He says that he is trying to protect her. He has also reinstated the curfew and cancelled all town events; that includes the dance tonight. Bonnie gets mad. She is doing a good job protecting the town, she doesn't need his help. He asks if he should read the names of everyone that has died or gone missing in the past year alone. He tells her to come home; they are having a town meeting. She hangs up on her dad. And then Kol attacks her. He doesn't want her apart of the hunt for silas. Bonnie uses her new powers to hurt Kol's hand. She brings him to his knees. Her magic is so strong that she opens the lockers and pops the balloons. She realizes what she was doing but couldn't stop so she runs away.

Stefan walks into the basement and Damon says that he is feeling completely un murderous so he can be set free. Stefan just throws him a vial of blood. Damon asks for more because he is thirsty. So Stefan gives him a bottle of water. Klaus shows his face then saying that he is going to be babysitting Damon. Stefan tells Klaus that if Damon annoys him, just bleed him dry again. Damon says that Stefan is only giving him the silent treatment because he is still not over him sleeping with Elena. Klaus says that he doesn't believe that because he caught Stefan sneaking out of Rebekah's bed. Stefan leaves saying that he will let Klaus know about the dagger status.

Elena calls Stefan to tell him that Kol just tried to kill bonnie. She tells him that she has a plan to get rid of Kol. Stefan turns on his motorcycle to cause noise incase Klaus decides to listen in. Stefan tells her that it is a bad idea because if they do kill Kol then Klaus and Rebekah will come after every last one of them. Elena tells him they won't. If Stefan daggers Rebekah, then bonnie can do a spell to get rid of Klaus. Stefan says that he can't do that. Elena thinks it is because of him being a vampire and that it will kill him. But from his face we can see that he cares about Rebekah they are on a team together.

Elena calls Kol and asks him to meet. He says sure and shows up at her front door, because he happened to be walking by. Matt, Jeremy, and Elena were not expecting that. Elena tells matt to run. Jeremy invites Kol in in exchange for him to escape the house. Elena wants to talk to him about silas.

Elena sees that Kol has the white oak stake on the inside of his coat. He tells her that it is time for her to offer him a drink.

Rebekah has clothes racks lining her room. She is trying to decide what to wear to the dance tonight but she just hates the fashion sense form the 80s. Stefan is in her doorway. She wants to know if he was asking her as his date. He says not it was actually cancelled. The look on Rebekah face… she really wanted to go to the high school dance. She then wants to know why he is there. She says that she knew he was trying to sneak out. She wants to know if he regrets it. He says no. she asks if he wants it to happen again. He says "maybe". "Even if I don't give you the dagger?" she asks. He tells her that he wasn't sleeping with her just to get the dagger. She says that she will have to pack up these racks. Stefan asks why she cares so much about the high school dances. She claims that she doesn't. Stefan suggests that they go even if it was cancelled.

Klaus is talking to Damon telling him that it is his entire fault. If he properly trained Jeremy, or properly had Jeremy kill the vampire instead of having Kol do it they wouldn't be in this mess. Damon claims that it was for Elena. Klaus wants to know how Elena continues to look over everything that Damon has done wrong. Klaus wants to know what Damon tells her. Damon sits up then knowing that Klaus wants to know how to get Caroline back after he killed her boyfriend. Damon says that he knows he is the bad guy. He has reasons for doing horrific things. Klaus doesn't; he just throws temper tantrums.

Kol is playing videos game at Elena's while she had to get "old people's alcohol". He says that they have no sense of imagination nowadays. Back in New Orleans at the turn of the century, the people there knew how to make real drinks. All the originals lived together back then, until Klaus daggered Kol. She asks what he did to make Klaus dagger him. Kol asks if the alliance with Klaus changed her views. Elena says that she doesn't have an alliance with Klaus they just had mutual goals. Elena says that she will give up looking for the cure, as long as her brother doesn't get hurt. She then asks Kol how to make a drink. While she is getting ice, she texts Jeremy.

Jeremy is out looking for bonnie. She hasn't answered any of his calls.

Kol makes her a drink and then wants to know if they are going to talk about silas.

Matt is searching through Rebekah house looking for the cure.

Kol tells Elena that he knew witches over the years that knew Silas was too remained buried. Elena asks why he is afraid of silas. Kol tells her that silas wants to change the world. Kol like it perfectly the way it is and doesn't want silas to change anything.

Bonnie is at her house looking for her phone. Her dad comes in saying he has her phone and her car keys; she is not going anywhere. They are going to have a family meeting. Bonnie tells him that it is her life and she can do the magic fine no matter what Shane told him. Jeremy knocks on the door telling bonnie that Kol is in their house and he needs her help. Abby comes and says that no one is going anywhere.

Bonnie's dad called Abby. Abby wants to know what the creepy professor has been telling her. Jeremy says that they don't have time for this, his sister is in danger. Abby says that her daughter is done helping Elena gilbert. Jeremy then pulls a stake on Abby. His hunter side is coming out. Bonnie is able to stop him and clam him down. She tells Jeremy to go. She will be right behind him.

Kol is walking through the gilbert house; he doesn't believe Elena that she doesn't want the cure. She says that she doesn't want to put everyone else in danger. Kol then says that he has to go and he will consider the truce.

Stefan and Rebekah enter the gym. She says that they now play movies all night on TV. She asks if everything about the 80s so bad. Stefan tells her that the movies were good. It was a decade of possible friendships and love. Rebekah would have loved the decade. They begin to dance.

Jeremy comes back home. Kol rings the doorbell right behind him. They think it is bonnie so Elena answers the door. She closes it right after Kol tells her that her request has been denied. He then kicks open the door and storms in side. By then Elena and Jeremy have hidden.

Bonnie tells her that Abby has no right to be there. Her parents don't like the kind of magic she has been doing. They feel that she has no control. She tells them about the cure and that she can save her mom. Abby says that she doesn't need to be saved. She cups her hand over Bonnie's mouth. She had some kind of herbs that knocked bonnie out.

Klaus says that Stefan not giving updates irritates him. Klaus doesn't understand why it is taking so long. Damon says that Rebekah has been killed multiple times and she probably doesn't want it to happen again, so it is going to be difficult. Klaus wants to know why Damon hasn't tri dot escape. Damon says that he knows he is compelled to kill Jeremy so why would he leave? Klaus brings up that Damon couldn't stop the compulsion. He says that Stefan and Elena are truly in love. He thinks that Damon sees the same thing. Kol calls Klaus to tell him that Elena and Jeremy are trying to kill him. He is going to rip Jeremy's arm off and then kill Elena before going after Klaus.

Elena shoot and arrow into Kol's leg.

Klaus compels Damon to tell him what he knows. The way Damon responds isn't like normal compulsion responses. Klaus "compels" Damon to stay there. After Klaus leaves we get a camera view of the water bottle Stefan gave Damon. There is vervain in the water that Damon has been drinking. Damon has vervain in his system so he doesn't have to follow Klaus's orders.

Stefan comes into the gym with alcohol he found in the teachers' lounge. Rebekah asks what has gotten into him. He is being fun. Stefan says that he can't listen to 80s music without thinking of his best friend Lexi. Rebekah gets jealous until he explains that it was never like that. Lexi helped him stay good. He never felt like that without. Until he met Elena. But now it's over. Rebekah says that that is why she doesn't let herself care. A balloon pops then. Rebekah says not to worry. If Kol comes she will protect them. She then shows him the dagger that is hidden in her boot. Stefan then comes up with a plan to do something else that isn't dance. She begins to leave the gym while he texts matt to get over there.

Kol is chasing over Elena in the gilbert house destroying things as they go. Kol punches Jeremy down the stairs and shoves a stair pillar into Elena's stomach. He drags Jeremy down the stairs to chop off his arm.

Rebekah and Stefan are in the school hallway. He is trying to teach her the breakfast club slide. She isn't able to do it with her shoes on so he suggest she takes the off. She takes out the dagger and hands it to Stefan knowing that is what he wants. Matt shows up but stays hidden. She says that she wants to be human and to have kids with her true love. She will let Klaus put down Kol in order to get the cure. Stefan grabs her hand as they walk out of the school. Matt doesn't have to kill her.

Abby is making more drugs to the bonnie calm. Bonnie attacks her mom telling her that she doesn't belong to the spirits anymore and she walks out.

Elena can't pull the stake out of her stomach because it is in the wall so instead she slides off of it.

Jeremy has pinned Jeremy down and tied his arms to the island. Kol gets out a knife ready to chop off the arm with the mark. Kol says not to worry because he will heal Jeremy soon after. But Kol can't remember which arm the tattoo is on. So he will just chop off both to be safe. Elena comes in and attacks Kol. Jeremy is able to break free. He uses the sink to spray water filled vervain on Kol keeping him trapped. Elena throws Jeremy the white oak stake. Jeremy stabs Kol in the heart. Kol bursts into flames and dies. Klaus see this all from eh front of the house.

Klaus is furious. He says that he will burn the house to the ground and then kill them after what they have just down. It was his plan all along. He wants to destroy the cure. He would have killed them all as soon as he got it. Bonnie comes behind him and tells Jeremy to invite him. She tells him to go to the living room. She is bale to trap Klaus there.

Rebekah is crying after Stefan told her about Kol. He says that Kol was going after her too. He doesn't want the people he cares about to get hurt. He wants them to find the cure together, not for Elena, but for her. So she can get what she wants and be who she wants; so she can be human. Everyone deserves a second chance. Rebekah asks why she should trust him. He tells her that she just has to take a leap.

Jeremy is looking at his arm, "it didn't work". Bonnie reminds him that it took time for Finn line to die off. Damon comes from out of the basement and hugs Elena. Stefan walks in the front door carrying the headstone. Bonnie tells them that they have three days to find the cure or else Klaus will be free. She drew on the full moon for power. Jeremy suggests that if it doesn't work they can always call up Katherine and go into hiding with her. Elena says they won't have to, now that Rebekah has been taken care of. Stefan tells them that he didn't dagger her. She is on their side. She handed over the headstone herself. Damon then outs that Rebekah and Stefan slept together. Stefan then brings up the sire bond. Damon attacks Stefan. They are about to get into a fight when Jeremy screams. His tattoo is growing and they can all see it.

The next episode is the hunt for the cure. They go to a remote location. Where Shane tells them that they have to do the spell.

Stefan brings Rebekah along because she wants the cure for herself. Elena is upset about that, but didn't she move on? Why should she care?

On a preview Damon says that he probably won't take the cure when they get it.

My question is what if there is only enough for one person? Who will get to take it?

I personally still believe that there has to be a twist on the cure. What if the cure make the vampires become there real human age. Elena and Caroline would be fine. But all the others would die from their old age. Rebekah would become dust. Do you think the cure will work?

There are rumors going around that there will be a spinoff. Julie plec is planning on make a series about the originals in New Orleans at the turn of the century. Elijah is supposed to join the witches in order to keep Klaus on his good side.

If the originals get their own show, will they still be on the vampire diaries?

This is for Kol. I know he wasn't on the show for very long, but from fan fictions I feel as though I have come to know him. I wish we knew more about him. Hopefully he will join the spinoff.

RIP Kol Miakelson.

A preview for the spinoff is supposed to air April 25 during TVD.

Let me know what you think!

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry this is updated so late. I completely forgot about it last weekend. I started typing on Monday but then I got distracted by school. If you have any ideas about what will happen after episode 14 let me know.**

**And just a fun fact: my sister's homecoming dance was almost named into the wild, until someone complained.**

Season 4 episode 13 into the wild

This episode starts with Shane running through the forest. It is one year in the past. Someone else is also running. It looks like Shane is being chased. Shane escapes by going into a cave inside a mountain. It is dark inside. Inside the cave, Shane finds a well. We come back to the present time. Shane, Stefan, Rebekah, bonnie, Jeremy, Elena and Damon are all un packing the rafts on the beach. Shane says that they made it.

Damon wants to know why they are there on that island. Shane tells him it was to hide the cure. Damon says wasn't it meant to hide silas? The deadliest creature? Shane then offers Damon sunscreen. Damon says, "Is that a joke?"

Stefan and Rebekah are supposed to be tying the rafts to shore, but really only Stefan is working because Rebekah is giving Elena the evil eye as she walks by. Elena can hear her, and she doesn't like what she is hearing so she runs at Rebekah with the white oak stake. Rebekah just pushes Elena down, saying the Elena is only upset because Stefan invited her. Stefan offers to help Elena up but she refuses. Damon tells Elena that Stefan only invited her there because he wants to make it seems that he is over Elena. Elena agrees and says that she will only have to deal with Rebekah until they find the cure. Elena asks Damon if he will take the cure. He tells Elena that he doesn't think about it.

Bonnie is taking picture of Jeremy's tattoo. That requires him shirtless! She then tells Jeremy the story of silas and the witch (I'm not even going to try to spell her name). Jeremy then asks where the hunters fit into all of this. Shane tells him that the descendants created the hunters to find the cure and force silas to take it.

They begin their hike through the woods.

Klaus is waiting in the gilbert house for the spell to wear off when Tyler comes in. Tyler says that he wants to cure Klaus of being a vampire. Klaus asks what if, because he is an original, his entire line because human. Tyler thinks that's impossible because the moment Klaus becomes a human, the chain will break and the sire line will cease to exist. So then he will kill Klaus. Tyler says that he still hasn't planned how he will do it just yet. Klaus suggest drowning.

On the island, Shane checks for his phone signal. Elena asks if anyone else is creped out. Rebekah tells her that she can leave, she isn't necessary to finding the cure. Rebekah explains that Jeremy has the tattoo; bonnie is the one with the spell, Shane is the human compass and she and Stefan have the head stone. Damon asks why he is there. Rebekah tells him that he has a cute behind.

At night Shane tells them a story of miners that bled themselves dry. He says that the rumor is that a single drop of blood will let you see your lost loved ones. He says that he believes it is magic, not poisonous plants on the island. He then tells them that his wife and son died within months of each other, so on his previous visit; he gave a drop of blood to the well.

It goes into a flash back. He waited but didn't see anything, just heard his name. so he reppelled himself down intot he accidently fell to the bottom. He saw his dead wife there.

Damon doesn't believe him so he says, "got it. Don't eat the poisionous flawers." They continue to walk but abbrubtly Shane tells them to stop. There was a hidden trap.

Elena and Jeremy stay back for a second. Someone shoots and arrow at Jeremy, but Elena is able to get him out of the way. The guys reloads his bow and is about to shoot again, when the man gets an ax in his back.

They come across a clearing for them to camp out. Damon just wants to keep moving. He asks Shane where the cure is. Shane won't tell him, but he is surprised that Damon actually wants the cure since he has the most to lose once they get it. Elena goes over to Damon saying that she won't break up with Damon after she takes the cure. Everything will change but not her feelings for him.

Caroline walks into the gilbert house asking Tyler to come home. Klaus says hello but she ignores him. Tyler says that he wants to wait and see Klaus suffer until, he can kill Klaus himself. Caroline says fine, but they have to multitask. They begin by covering up Kol's burnt corpse that is still lying on the ground. Klaus has tears in his eyes. Klaus says that Tyler's mother is dead, and so is his brother so they should just call it even. Caroline says that she will never help him. Klaus tells them not to forget everything that he has done for them. Caroline tells him, but you killed his mother and Jenna! "You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you." Klaus then stabs her through the stomach to bring her inside the barrier. He then bites her neck. "That was definitely worth the calories." Klaus says.

Rebekah and Stefan are sitting by the campfire. She says that there are seven of them and no one considered to bring smores. She asks, what is he doing with the head stone? He tells her that he is not going to let the tombstone out of his sight. An animal howls and Rebekah grabs onto Stefan arm. He tells her that she is crushing him. She admits that she is a scardey cat. He tells her that she is an original. So she replies that it mean he should stop teasing her. She wants to know if Stefan still wants to take the cure to be with Elena. She tells Stefan that being a vampire is miserable, and that is why she wants the cure. He tells her that if he takes the cure it will be for him and no one else.

Caroline is on the couch in the front room of the gilbert house. She is panicking. Tyler tries to calm her down. He gets up and tries to talk to Klaus about healing Caroline. Klaus wants to know why he should do it. Klaus makes Tyler beg. Why would he help Tyler, when a few hours ago Tyler was announcing how he wants to kill Klaus? Tyler says that he will do be Klaus's slave again. Klaus refuses.

Caroline is lying in her bed. Tyler is trying to take care of her. Tyler tells her that it is his entire fault. She says it was her fault for getting too close to Klaus ad pissing him off. Tyler argues and said he started it when he un-sired the hybrids. Caroline tells him that what he did was right, he was their leader and he was trying to get them a better life. Tyler tells her that he has a plan nut he needs her to trust him.

Tyler brings Caroline back to the gilbert. He sets her down on the floor near the living room. Tyler tells Klaus that if he is just going to let Caroline die then he can be the one to watch.

Klaus tells Caroline that he wants to save her but can't because he can't let Tyler have the satisfaction of winning. Tyler needs to learn his lesson the hard way. Klaus says he is bored and he needs to do this. Caroline doesn't believe that. He says it's because he is evil. Caroline disagrees again. She says it is because he is hurt. Which mean there is a part of him that is human? He comes closer to her. He wants to know how she could think that. She says she has seen it. And she wants to see it more and forget everything else that he has done. She tells him that she knows he loves her and anyone capable of love is capable of being saved. Her breathing gets harder. She is dying. Klaus tells her that she is hallucinating. She says she will never know and she slowly stops breathing. Klaus sighs and picks Caroline up. Biting into his wrist before giving her his blood. She takes it greedily and brings herself to full health.

Damon wants to find the cure without Shane. So he ties Shane up and tries to get him to spill where it is. Shane explains that he is the only one that cane control bonnie. She is like a ticking time bomb they only he can control. For him to properly raise silas and get the cure, they are going to need his help. During this we have flash back to the first time Shane was in the well. When you bleed in the well, the blood brings back dead loved ones. Shane fell into the well cutting himself. The amount of blood he lost allowed him to see his dead wife. She told him that she could come back to life for real. Silas will do it. To bring silas back, there had to be three sacrifices of twelve. So far there was the council and the hybrids. Damon wants to know what the third sacrifice was, or is going to be… Shane tells him that it hasn't happened yet, and that it won't be them. Damon walks away from Shane. And Shane escapes.

Jeremy is kidnapped in the middle of the night. When bonnie realizes he is gone she conducts a locator spell. A path of fire appears that leads her to Jeremy.

Damon tells Elena that he doesn't want to take the cure. He goes for a walk to escape Elena and to cool off. One of the Five finds him. The hunter snaps Damon's neck; kidnapping him.

Stefan tells Rebekah that he doesn't want to be a vampire anymore he wants to get rid of the pain and suffering. Elena over hears. Elena, Stefan, and Rebekah find themselves alone at the camp. The rest of their group is missing. Rebekah runs over to where Stefan had the headstone to see that it is also missing. The three of them go into the woods to see what is going on. Rebekah and Elena start arguing. Elena steps on a trap that swings a branch of spikes. Rebekah stops it with her vamp reflexes. Elena wants to call a truce between her and Rebekah. It's only the three of them and they don't have anything supporting them. Rebekah agrees that they are on the same team to find the cure.

Bonnie ends up finding Jeremy. He is with Shane and another man. Shane is taking all of them to awake silas.

Next episode is the continued hunt for the cure. They get closer to the well and silas. Klaus is still trapped in the living room. In pictures it seems as though Caroline has come to see him again.

Review! Any suggestions?

**If you have seen episode 14 already, let me know what you think will happen in episode 15.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! So a lot happened in this episode. And I know I know in the past I have written down the scenes almost line by line, but since so much happened and different things were happening, like flashing from mystic falls to the magic well and back so quickly; I decided to just a major summary of what has happened. Hopefully I don't leave out anything major. I do please let me know and I will include it. I'm also doing this so I don't show bias to any one scene. (Which I have done in the past).**

Season 4 Episode 14

The hunt for the cure continues. Jeremy, bonnie and Shane make it to the well. The man they were travelling with decides that he no longer wants any part in this. He wants to get paid and get out. So Shane gives him the head stone. And that's all it was for; payment.

Jeremy is the first one to go down into the well. Bonnie is next and she slips on her landing cutting her hand. Jeremy helps her wrap it up. He is going to find a way to get them out of the mess together. Then we see a camera shot of the blood from Bonnies cut, seeping the cracks of the floor, all the way down to a desiccated body. Silas.

Damon is roped to a tree. The hunter that captured him says that he has been hunting vampires his entire live, but the tattoo just showed up three days ago in full bloom. This hunter also knows almost everything about the visitors from mystic falls. The hunter then ties Damon to him like Damon is on a leash. Damon is leading even though he has no idea where he is going.

Elena calls Caroline form the beach where she, Stefan and Rebekah are. Elena wants Caroline's help trying to find the cure without Shane. They want Caroline to find the sword. Rebekah sassy that Klaus will never hand it over. But Stefan says that Klaus is trapped, so they can go and look for it. Then once they find the sword. If Elena sends Caroline the pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, would she be able to translate it?

Caroline is in the gilberts house when she gets the call. Klaus over hears. Caroline comes back a few hours later with Tyler and the sword. Tyler says that he found a way to read the sword. Caroline adds information into the conversation that surprise Tyler and Klaus. But Caroline says that she has seen the movies. She and Tyler are going to decode it in the front room of the gilbert house and if Klaus wants to help he is more than welcome to. Klaus tells them that they are going to need and Aramaic to English dictionary. And even if they find one, it will take them weeks to translate it. Tyler asks what Aramaic is. Caroline tells him that it is a dead language spoke in biblical times. Klaus suggests that it's from the time the witch is from. Klaus then says something in a different language. When Caroline asks what it means, he tells her, "If only you spoke Aramaic." Just their luck. So Caroline and Tyler use the internet to begin translating the sword and tattoo without Klaus's help. But the sentence they get doesn't make sense. So Klaus helps them out by translating. Tyler asks, why is he helping. Klaus then asks Caroline to bring him his sword. He finishes the translation for them.

Near the end of the translation the show goes back and forth from Damon and the hunter to the gilbert house. A shocking secret is revealed. There is only one dose of the cure. The hunter says that it is his duty to use the cure on silas, so Damon's friends won't be getting now.

Rebekah gets a call from the gilbert house. Caroline's phone is on speaker. Caroline sends Rebekah the instructions of how to get to the cure. When Rebekah thanks Caroline, Klaus steps in and says he was the one to help. Rebekah doesn't believe him because he doesn't want her to be happy. Klaus says that's not true. He wants her to live and die the way she wants to. Then Klaus continues to tell her that there is only one does of the cure. Caroline and Tyler quickly hang up the phone cutting Klaus off because that was not supposed to happen.

Tyler and Caroline are on the front porch of the gilbert house. Tyler is freaking out because since there is only one cure, Klaus will escape and go after him. Caroline calms him down enough to tell him to let her talk to Klaus. She goes inside the house alone. Klaus tells her that they are alike. Caroline says that if they are so similar, he should show Tyler mercy. She isn't asking for Klaus to forgive Tyler, only that he allows Tyler to live far far away. Klaus agrees to let Tyler go only for Caroline. She turns to pick up her bag when Klaus tells her have Tyler start running, because as soon as he gets out from under the spell bonnie put on him, he is going to hunt down Tyler and kill him.

Caroline goes back to the front porch to tell Tyler. They sit down on the porch swing. She doesn't want Tyler to go. Tyler says at least they have a proper goodbye. Caroline tells Tyler to tell her that he will forget about her; he will live a good life and move on. He repeats those words back to her. She says it is only until they can find a way to make their relationship work.

Back in the well, Shane tells bonnie and Jeremy to look for something that isn't natural. He finds a perfect circle on the floor of the well. That is where bonnie is to do the spell. AS she performs the spell, Jeremy's tattoo begins to vanish. Rocks begin to crumble down around them. Jeremy is the first to recover after the spell is down. He climbs out of the ruble calling for bonnie. She is okay. Shane on the other hand; his leg is broken. He asks for bonnie and Jeremy to help him, but bonnie just says that he should keep off of it. The two of them go off on their own to look for silas.

Bonnie and Jeremy find some trouble in one of the tunnels. Bonnie sees her Grams. But only bonnie can see her so she isn't a ghost, she is a part of silas. Grams is telling bonnie that she will come back to life if bonnie raises silas. Jeremy can't hear or see any of this. So, when bonnie starts to walk away Jeremy snaps bonnie out of it explain this same thing happened to Shane. Silas took over Shane's body, making him want to raise Silas.

Rebekah, Stefan and Elena are able to find the entrance to the cave where the well is; unfortunately it is on the other side of a lake and a few stories down. Rebekah tells Elena to go first. After Elena jumps, Stefan is about to go but Rebekah holds him back, she tells him there is only one cure. She wants to know if he is able to get it, would he give it to Elena. Since he doesn't give a response she snaps his neck.

Damon and the hunter make inside the cave that contains the well. Damon is able to pull free of his ropes. The hunter plans on shooting Damon right when Rebekah comes in. She tells Damon that the hunter can't do anything to her unless he has the white oak stake. He doesn't; instead he has a grenade that releases small stakes. And Shane sets it off in Rebekah's abdomen. And Damon is tied to a wooden beam that supports the cave. The hunter begins his way into the well.

Elena helps Stefan wake up. They talk about their only being one cure. Elena realizes that if there is only one cure, and if Klaus is only trapped in her living room for so long… Klaus will come after them unless they can get that one cure and force Klaus to take it. That is when they hurry to the cave.

Inside the cave Damon and Stefan tell Elena to go down the well, they will be shortly behind. Stefan releases Damon form the chain holding him. Damon says he won't be any use in the well so Stefan should just go. Damon stays up top and helps Rebekah by pulling the wooden bullets out of her back and brings her back to life. Rebekah wants to know why Damon didn't go down into the well to be with Elena. Rebekah says that Damon did something selfless for one.

When Elena gets down into the well, she is attacked by someone.

When Stefan makes it down into the well, Shane calls for his help. Stefan wants to know if all along Shane knew that there was not enough cures for all of them. Shane says he didn't know. He was only doing this to bring back his wife and son. If Stefan could heal him, Shane promises to bring Stefan the rest of the way. Stefan declines and goes off on his own.

Bonnie and Jeremy find silas and the cure. Silas is holding the cure in his hands. Bonnie and Jeremy aren't able to remove it. Bonnie thinks that they are going to have to feed him blood. Silas has been like that for over two thousand years. He isn't going to move for them. The hunter that had Damon comes in and attacks bonnie. He tells Jeremy that they are going to have to raise him from the dead and force the cure down Silas's throat. He then cuts his hand and starts to dribble blood into Silas's mouth. Jeremy pulls the hunter away. They get into a fight knocking each other into the ground. Elena comes to Jeremy's rescue. She is about to drain the hunter of blood killing him, when Jeremy tells her that he is one of the five. So Elena just pushed him aside.

Caroline is sitting on the porch swing when Klaus walks out. He says that something must have happened to bonnie so the spell could be lifted. But the two didn't stay on that topic. Instead Klaus tells her that he has done more than enough. And he did everything for her. She should be grateful. And he walks away.

Inside the tunnels Stefan finds Elena whose head is bleeding. Elena tells him that "she" is here.

Jeremy rushed over to bonnie who was stabbed in the stomach. He tells Elena to give bonnie some of her blood. Elena says no we need to get the cure. Jeremy again tells Elena to give bonnie her blood. Elena just says, "I forgot how annoying you were, little gilbert" or something along those lines showing that it was really Katherine. Katherine then grabs Jeremy's wrist, cuts it and presses it to Silas's lips. Katherine then bites Jeremy's neck and forces silas to drink from that. Silas lets go of the cure to drink form Jeremy. The show ends with Jeremy falling to the floor; dead.

* * *

The previews for next week show Elena not excepting that her brother is dead. And I can understand that since he is the last over her family. But if silas did awaken, then Jeremy will be brought back to life.

Elena is in denial because Jeremy was wearing his ring. But the ring doesn't work on super naturals. Jeremy was one of the five so it won't' work on him.

The clip on the cw website shows bonnie waking up in the forest. Shane comes and says that he has been healing her with herbs found on the island because he can't actually do magic. Silas healed him but he couldn't heal Bonnie? Bonnie is upset that silas has risen and that he plans to bring people back from the dead. Shane tells her that she should think differently now that Jeremy is dead.

I personally hope that there are more Caroline and Klaus scenes. Although I'm starting to like Klaus from fanfic's better because in the show he just gave into Caroline so easily. In fanfic he would have at least wanted something in return. And he wouldn't have admitted that he did everything for Caroline.

Please review! Let me know if the way I wrote this episode or the pervious episodes is better.

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry this is late. I have been so crazy these past few weeks. I have had three English papers to write and lots of exams. I told myself that I had to update today, so people would have time to read this by Thursday. (The next episode! Yay!).**

**I was also in a hunger games craze, so I kept reading hunger games fanfics. This wasn't a smart idea because it gave me writers block for TVD. Which is pretty stupid because all I really do is write a summary of each show, but anyway…**

**Please enjoy this episode!**

Season 4 episode 15

The episode begins with Elena in her living room looking at a broken picture of her and Jeremy.

Then it goes back to when Elena found Jeremy in the cave. She sees that he has his ring on and says that is going to be okay. She is holding onto him and crying.

Damon and Stefan are walking in another part of the tunnel talking about Jeremy's death. They know it was Katherine, but they have no idea where she went. Stefan then tells Damon that Jeremy was one of the five. He isn't coming back because he was supernatural. They agree for Stefan to take Elena home, and Damon will stay and look for Bonnie.

Caroline is at the gilbert house trying to clean the floor from when Kol's body burnt the floor. Elena and Stefan walk in. Stefan is carrying Jeremy's dead body. He shakes his head at Caroline when Elena isn't looking to tell Caroline that Jeremy is really dead. Stefan and Elena bring Jeremy upstairs. She tucks him into bed. She sits next to him and says she is going to wait for him to wake up.

Damon is still on the island, and he runs into Rebekah when he is looking for Bonnie. She wants the cure. He tells her that Katherine has it. And that Katherine killed Jeremy. Rebekah is sad s=to hear the news. She didn't like that he killed Kol, but he was Elena's only family and she wasn't heartless. Damon tells her that they are looking for bonnie. Rebekah says that they need to look for Katherine.

Bonnie wakes up. Shane is helping her. Silas healed his leg. He tells bonnie that Jeremy is dead and only she can help silas bring back the dead. Bring back Jeremy and her grams.

Caroline and Stefan are talking in the kitchen about Elena. Stefan turns the water on so Elena has a harder time hearing what they are saying. Stefan says that deep down she has to know that Jeremy won't wake up. But her denial is keeping her from letting it all out. And he wants to keep it like that until they know bonnie is safe. That way bonnie and Damon can come home and Damon can use the sire bond. Elena comes in and says that she knows he was supernatural, but the hunter's mark vanished. So there is a small chance that the ring did work. She wants to wait and have Jeremy wake up.

Caroline calls Tyler. She wants to tell him what happened. Stefan and Caroline are on the porch. They can't believe the cure is gone. Caroline says that they can't think about that right now. Caroline goes into planning mode. She says they needs to make lists get a cover story, plan a funeral, maybe both. She wants to call her mom, because the sheriff will know what to do., Stefan tells her to bring matt over. She then asks Stefan what is that smell. He tells her that it is Jeremy's body, he is starting to decompose. Caroline should tell her mom to send dr. fell over.

Rebekah doesn't like being in the open when silas is on the loose. Kol went mad because of him and Rebekah isn't going to take that lightly. An arrow came shooting at Damon, but he moves Rebekah in front of him just in time. It's Galen (the one of the five hunters). Damon runs over and knocks him.

Elena is in Jeremy's room when Meredith comes in to check on Jeremy. She looks him over when Stefan comes in. Meredith tells her that Jeremy is really dead. He has blood loss and his neck was snapped. Meredith tells her that she needs to take the body to a funeral home they can prepare the funeral for his friends to say good bye. Elena gets upset and attacks Meredith. Stefan holds her back. Matt comes in the room then. He sees Jeremy's body. One of his best friends is dead. Elena goes over to comfort him. She tells him that everything will be okay

Matt and Elena are at the table downstairs drinking tea. Matt tells Elena that he wants her to come with him. He has something to show her. He takes her to the stoner's pit of the high school. There, back in his stoner days, Jeremy garfittied viki's name. Matt says he found this after she died. And he also found J+V in closed in a heart. Jeremy and viki. He tells Elena that they might not always be living but they will still be here in memory.

Shane tells bonnie that in order to bring back the dead there has to be three rituals of 12. Bonnie doesn't like that. She doesn't like that Shane has already killed all those people. Shane tells her that silas will bring them all back. The witch created the other side. So when silas died after he took the cure. He would be stuck forever. Silas wants to eliminate the other side. Every super natural being would be brought back to life. Bonnie said that the council died in vain then because they wouldn't be brought back. Shane tells her that they made it past the other side.

Damon is torturing Galen to give information on Katherine. Rebekah says they can't kill him but they can tear him apart nerve by nerve until his brain just shuts it off for one split second. Then they will heal him, and do it again and again and again. Damon let's her know that he is creepy. Damon leaves Rebekah to deal with Galen; he is going to look for bonnie because Elena needs her best friend.

Stefan talks to Dr. Fell about how it never gets easier to see people die. She says it's because they know it is the truth. Everyone else might be in denial and they just have to wait and prepare for their fall. Dr. Fell covers Jeremy's body with a sheet.

Stefan calls Damon and tells him that he should head home. They are going to need he sire bond because Jeremy won't be able to stay much longer.

Damon then finds bonnie. She comes out of the bushes and tells him that she knows how to get Jeremy back. They head home.

At the house, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Matt sit around the table listening to Bonnie tell how she plans to bring Jeremy back to life. Caroline isn't okay with this plan. She won't let bonnie bring them all back form the dead. Bonnie tells Matt that she can bring back Vikki. He gets interested in the plan. Elena doesn't show any emotion. But she realizes that everyone they killed will come back. The good and the bad. Everyone on the earth. They will seek revenge and cause wars. Elena doesn't want that. She comes out of denial and realizes that Jeremy is really dead. She walks up to his room and with a shaky hand pulls back the sheet. Damon is behind her. She asks him how long has he smelled. She asks Damon to bring Jeremy downstairs.

He places Jeremy on the couch. Bonnie and matt left. Elena grabs some cleaner from the kitchen and dumps it out around the house. They ask what she is doing. Elena tells them that she has too many memories there. Her parents, Jenna, even Jon, and Alaric. She wants to know if they should bring back every single supernatural creature because Damon wants Alaric back. She takes the alcohol and starts pouring it out. She doesn't want to bring everyone back. Caroline tells Elena to stop it. That she is scared of Elena. Elena pours alcohol over Jeremy's body. She says that they need a cover story. She goes over to the fireplace and lights a match. She drops it. But Damon quickly catches it and puts it out. Elena falls to the ground upset. Stefan tells Damon that it is time. Damon uses the sire bond. He tells Elena to turn off her humanity. Stefan tries to interrupt, but Damon just shushes him and continues to say how her turning off her humanity will make him happy.

Matt dropped bonnie off at home. When she makes it to her front door, Shane pops out of the bushes. She tells him that her friends won't go along with it. He tells her that he will help her that she can do the spell.

Elena again says that they need a cover story. Stefan and Damon tell her that they can find another way. She doesn't have to burn down her house. She says that it is the easiest way. She lights a match and drops it to the ground. Stefan, Elena and Damon walks out of the house. (Caroline left earlier). In the background you can see the fire spread.

Rebekah is still at Nova Scotia. Something grabs her leg. She looks down and sees that it is Shane.

* * *

So the Shane that is with bonnie is really Silas, or that is what all the hints are pointing to. Because in the woods "Shane" was healed because silas helped, but then I remembered that Bonnie was still hurt. So if Shane was healed, why wouldn't bonnie be healed? Which means that the Shane is mystic falls is really silas in a disguise.

Damon telling Elena to turn off her humanity isn't a good thing. As we can see from the commercials for the next episode, Elena starts attacking the cheerleaders.

I hope Bonnie realizes that what she is doing is wrong and that she can get some help.

I was watching the pilot episode of the vampire diaries with my friends because they have never seen the show before. All the actors look so young! I liked seeing Jeremy go through his drug phase.

My friends asked me what was going to happen to Tyler (I'm not sure why him in particular), as I was thinking about it I realized Tyler has had a crazy story line.

Which character's story line do you like the best?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

Season 4 Episode 16

Damon and Stefan are taking about Elena. Stefan thinks that Damon should turn her humanity back on. Damon just wants to show her a good time. Make her want to have her humanity back on.

Elena is walking down the middle of a road at night. She looks around and lies down. A car comes up to her. A woman comes out asking what is wrong. The woman runs back to the car to grab a blanket out of the trunk. When she is looking in the trunk Elena comes from behind her and attacks. Damon appears and tries to stop her. Elena says that this was supposed to be fun and she walks away.

Hayley is walking out of a truck stop at night when a vampire attacks her. Klaus then bites the vampire to save Hayley. Hayley gets up off the ground. Klaus tells her that there aren't any more around. She was foolish to make a deal with Katerina. Katharine doesn't like loose ends so she has sent vampires out to kill her. Hayley says that Klaus is supposed to protect her. Klaus says he will protect her if she tells him everything she knows about Katerina.

Elena is in the shower when she over hears Damon and Stefan talking about their next plan for Elena. Stefan thinks they should take her back to school. Caroline walks in wearing a robe and agrees. She tells Damon that she is only there because somehow they have showers that are vervain free. Caroline also tells them that her mom could use some help. Damon says that he will take care of Katherine, Stefan is supposed to help the sheriff and Caroline will be on school duty. Elena walks out then wearing nothing. She tells them that it isn't anything they haven't seen before. Caroline is looking everywhere but Elena. Both Stefan and Damon look at Elena. Elena tells them that she has nothing better to do so why not go to school. Damon then says that it would make him very happy if she went to school and didn't feed on anyone, and to get involved in school activities.

At school Elena sees a poster for Jeremy's memorial. Next to it is a sign for the cheerleading competition.

Caroline is on her cell phone leaving another message for Tyler. She tells him that she knows he can't call back, but hopefully when she does see him again, these messages will be like he hasn't missed anything.

Matt walks up to Caroline and Elena comes over to. She asks for her old spot on the cheer squad. Caroline says she thought Elena hated cheerleading. Elena claims that it would be easier now through people into the air. Caroline tells her that this idea will make Damon really happy.

Damon walks into Klaus house. He made a list of everything he is really bad at. Number 1, finding Katherine, ever. And number two, having conversation with the backstabber Hayley. Klaus wants to know why he should help them. Damon says they need to prioritize. If they get the cure from Katherine, she can't shove it down his throat, Damon will give it to Elena, and all is right in the world. Klaus says that Hayley is off limits, but he did have a run in with a vampire. But the vampire doesn't have much longer to live.

The sheriff tells Stefan that the entire blood supply at the hospital has gone missing. Stefan tells her that it wasn't any of them. She tells him to find out who it was, so they don't expose all the vampires, including her daughter. (But who would expose them? The council is gone.)

There are a lot of people from out of town at the competition. Elena over hears a girl saying she left her make up bag on the bus. Elena follows the girl and drinks form her once they are on the bus. She also takes the girls hair ribbon.

When Elena goes back into the gym, Caroline wants to know what us with the ribbon. Caroline then sees a girl wearing a scarf? Caroline wants to know if Elena even heard what Damon said. Elena says that she can do whatever she wants. Stefan comes over and Elena walks away.

Stefan calls Damon to tell him that the sire bond isn't working. The sire bond is connected to Elena feelings towards Damon, with her feelings turned off…. Damon is upset that the whole time this was the solution to the sire bond. He hangs up on Damon and turns to see Rebekah there. She tells him that she didn't find any answers only professor Shane dead. (Did Damon not pick up on that!? That means the Shane with him isn't really Shane!) Damon wants to know why he should team up with Rebekah to find Katherine. She says it's because she has some on niks blood that will heal the vampire so they can interrogate him longer.

Instead of torturing the answer out of Hayley, He treats her to wine and fine dining. She tells him that Katherine found her in Louisiana looking for answers on her dead parents. Klaus likes knowing Hayley is an orphan, now they have something in common. Klaus tells her that he is happy to protect her as long as she gives him answers.

Stefan talks to Elena about the missing blood bags. She tells him that she prefers something warmer. He tells her that he understands what it is like, but he went off the rails and he doesn't want the same thing to happen to her. The timber wolves get called on. Caroline tells her that she is not cheering. Elena tells Caroline that she can't stop her. They begin the cheer. Caroline is a filer and Elena moves back so Caroline falls to the ground. Elena then walks away.

Stefan tells Elena that they should go somewhere fun, he hands her a Helmut so they can go on his motorcycle. But then he vervains her.

Damon and Rebekah walk into a nearby hospital. He tells her that it a perfect place for a vampire with a wolf bite to go. No sun, blood and he is delusional. They check the fridges that are supposed to contain the blood. All of them are clean. This hospital is also clean out of blood. Damon tells Rebekah that they have another problem on their hands. This wasn't the vampire that Klaus bit.

Hayley walks into Klaus art studio and he lets her. She goes through his paintings saying she hates all of them. There is one she does like; she wants to know why he painted it. He tells her that art helped him. As a child it was his outlet. He was able to control it. Hayley ask if this is his thing. Show a girl some mediocre paintings to have her spill all of her secrets. Then she brings up Tyler. She doesn't want him hunted for the next century. Klaus says that Tyler won't be hunted for the next century, only until he is killed. She says that he let Tyler go because he knows that if he kills Tyler, Caroline will never forgive him. Klaus tells her that the real punishment is living in fear; it would be much too easy for him to snap Tyler's neck.

Elena wakes up in bed. She strips down and changes her clothes. Stefan tells her than manipulating people with sex is the same trick Katherine used to pull. Elena tells him not to compare her to Katherine. Katherine has been running for so long that she is afraid of her own shadow. Elena isn't afraid of anything. She starts texting people. She tells him that she know he is hot, but she doesn't feel anything about it. He tells her that she is his problem he was the one that got her into this mess and he is not having the people she killed on his shoulders. A bunch of people enter the boarding house. Since Elena has to be stuck there, why not bring the party here.

Caroline comes into he party Stefan is just watching everything. He says that he is going to wait until Damon comes home and kicks everyone out. Caroline says that they can't compel them because the locals are on vervain. Stefan says that for no he is just going to make sure Elena doesn't kill anyone. He points out Elena. She is dancing on top of a table. Caroline says that she wants to have fun. She forgot what it was like. She just wants to let loose. Stefan tells her that he can't because of going off the rails. She tells him that as his sober coach is giving his the green light. She tells him that there are plenty of hot girls her and he should just put a girl over his shoulder to have a good time. So he picks up Caroline and brings her over to the dance floor.

Stefan is biting into a women's neck hoping that the blood will draw out eh vampire. It does. Stefan goes over and sees that it is an old friend. Instead of interrogating him, he pulls out is heart, when Rebekah come over he says that the vampire was too far gone.

Klaus comes into the room where Hayley is to tell her that she is safe, the vampire is dead, and she is free to go. Or stay if she wants. She says that maybe she could persuade him to let Tyler go. He says that he can't do that. She says then she will never get a shot at Tyler and he will never get a chance with Caroline. She tells him that she liked the painting because she saw how twisted it really was. He asks again if she is staying or going. She tells him that he likes to be in control so what does he want. He brushes her cheek before grabbing her. They start making out and ripping each other's clothes off.

Lena sees Caroline and Stefan out having a good time. She walks over. Stefan wants to know if she is jealous. She tells him to have fun with Caroline. It will be good for him. Elena walks away and sees Sheriff Forbes coming in. she tells the sheriff that underage drinking and drug use is happening. She tells the sheriff to stay and have a drink, or she will. Elena then pushes the sheriff against the wall. Caroline come running over and pulls Elena back. Stefan has to hold on to Caroline in order to prevent her from attacking Elena. Elena escapes.

Stefan and Caroline spilt up to find Elena. They are just supposed to snap her neck.

Damon comes home to the party. Rebekah comes up behind him and wants to know why he killed that vampire. He tells her that she doesn't want to be human. In a few years their life will become ordinary and boring. She doesn't want to be normal. Being a vampire makes her different and she should enjoy it. Damon then gets a text saying Elena is AWOL.

Caroline is attacked by Elena. They start fighting Caroline says that she is stronger. She also says that this isn't Elena. Elena tells her that she should turn it all off that ways she can stop whining over Tyler and she won't feel guilty over all the dirty thoughts she is having for Klaus. Elena becomes stronger than Caroline and is about to stab he in the heart when Stefan and Damon appear ripping them apart.

Caroline calls Tyler to let him know everything that is happening. She then gets a text from matt telling her to meet him at Tyler's old house. Stefan comes in and asks how she is doing. Caroline asks why would Elena turn her emotions back on, she is an orphan with a dead brother, her life sucks. Stefan tells her that Elena didn't give up on him, so they should give up on her. They make a deal to help Elena.

Damon is looking through old pictures. He finds one of him and the vampire that he killed. Elena talks to him about how she should be. She tells him that he likes her better like this.

Caroline arrives at the Lockwood mansion but can't get in. Matt is inside and invites her in. He hands her a note. Tyler tells her that it's over she should live her life and stop worrying about him. He left the deed in Matt's name so she will have a safe place to be. She starts crying and Matt gives her a shoulder to lean on.

Hayley is putting her clothes back on when Klaus sees a birthmark. He tells her that he has only seen that park on a family chain of werewolves down in New Orleans. She tells him that he better not be lying. He tells her that he doesn't lie about family.

Stefan gets a call from the sheriff.

Stefan calls Damon and tells him that six other hospitals have reported that they are out of blood. Someone is stock piling Damon says that he doesn't really care. Stefan tells him that it is Silas. Damon tells Stefan to handle it. He is going to be gone for a few days. After the call ends we get a shot of Elena in the passenger seat. They are heading to New York.

* * *

Next episode, Damon and Elena will be in New York. Stefan and Caroline are supposed to be trying to persuade Klaus to help them handle Silas.

So I know a lot of arguments were brought up during this episode.

So to start off, I'm going to rant about Hayley and Klaus. Why did Klaus sleep with her? I understand a man has needs, but that's not going to win him any points with Caroline. And why did he let her look through his art? She didn't even like it. I think we should have found out why he started painting when Caroline asked about it not the back stabber! Although I think I have an idea of why he slept with her. He mentioned knowing her family back in Louisiana, and it is rumored that phoebe (Hayley) signed on to do the original spin-off. So she will probably be playing Hayley's ancestor. Klaus probably liked the ancestor and now that Hayley looks exactly the same, he wants to protect her. But that gives him no right to go off sleeping with her.

The next thing to bring up is Stefan and Caroline.

I think they are just friends. In an earlier episode he mentioned that Caroline reminded him of Lexi. Stefan never had anything sexual with lexi, they were just best friends. I'm sure Stefan just wanted to hang out with Caroline as friends. If he did take Caroline's suggestion to find a hot girl at the party, he would leave Caroline alone. Caroline is going through so much, Tyler isn't there and her best friend isn't acting like a best friend. Stefan was being a true friend and staying by her side, and who says they can't party while being together.

It has occurred to me that Stefan and Caroline might sleep together to see if there can be anything more. Or he will comfort Caroline because she is upset that Tyler has officially left her, but I still think their friendship will over power it all.

I think Katherine is pretending to be Elena. I know that sounds crazy and my friends have called me crazy, but think about it. In the very beginning Elena was walking like Katherine down the middle of the road. And I know they are both played by Nina so it could just be a coincidence, but Elena has a different walk. Second, the sire bond wouldn't work on Katherine because she isn't sired to Damon so she can do whatever she wants. Next, Elena put way to much thought into cheer just to get some blood. Katherine is the one that usually comes up with the plans. Next Elena wouldn't drop Caroline even with her emotions turned off, but Katherine would, I mean Katherine did kill Caroline. Back at the Salvatore mansion, Elena starts stripping which is something Stefan says Katherine would do. To cover up that she really is Katherine, she would insult herself. At the party Elena gets jealous that Stefan is hanging out with Caroline. She shouldn't be jealous if later in the episode she says that she only wants to be with Damon and she accepts the bad side to him. And finally when Elena is fighting Caroline in the woods, Caroline is supposed to be the stronger one. But somehow Elena is able to overpower Caroline. Elena says it was because she was trained by Alaric, but Alaric was dead when she turned, so she was trained as a human, but that shouldn't make her stronger. She could only be stronger if she was Katherine. I know this is all crazy, but we didn't see Katherine at all in this episode. She is in hiding. And where is a better place to hide than in plain sight? Don't ask me where Elena is because I have no idea.

I have a question on Hayley. If Katherine found her to get help, how did Hayley meet Shane? If Katherine needed help to get the cure, why not just help Shane herself? She went into a lot of work just to get the cure.

Please let me know your thoughts on this episode!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Guys! I meant to post this earlier but fanfiction wasn't working.

So last chapter I said that I thought Elena was Katherine. I take that back. Personally I thought it was a good idea. But with where the shows plot line is going, I know that it would never happen.

Let me know your ideas for what should happen next!

**Season 4 episode 16**

Damon takes Elena to New York City. He spent the seventies there. He was friends with the owner of a bar named Billie's. He would be able to feed from the costumers as long as he gave Will the ids. Damon was there to find Katherine. Will told him that a girl like Katherine continued to change her name and location but he couldn't give out any information.

Damon takes Elena to New York to see if he can find where Katherine is. He is doing this behind Elena's back because she doesn't want the cure. Damon is telling her that she can have fun and just feed on the humans.

Rebekah shows up in New York and wants in on the plan. This is when Elena finds out the truth. Damon tries to convince her that finding g the cure is not his plan. She pretends to agree. Elena's plan is to find the cure before Damon so he can't use it on her. Rebekah wants to join Elena and help her find the cure. Elena turns down the offer saying that Rebekah is too emotional.

At night when the bar is in full swing he gets Elena and Rebekah to feed off of the same girl so they don't see him slip away into a back room and look for information on Katherine. He finds it right before Elena comes in, he slips it into his back pocket.

Another reason why Damon brought Elena there comes out. Lexi showed up in the seventies to try and bring Damon in from the edge. She stayed with him for months. She was doing it for Stefan. He wanted his brother to not be a serial killer. Damon tells Elena that he slept with Lexi. They did it everywhere even on the roof. He then tells her his real plan back in the seventies. He made Lexi fall in love with him. He trapped her on the roof of the bar. She didn't have a daylight ring so she was stuck in a small corner for the entire day. Damon was able to escape and leave Lexi.

Elena pulls the same trick on Damon. She takes him up to the roof. As they kiss she slips her hand into his back pocket trying to get the piece of paper with Katherine location on it, but she reached into the wrong pocket. Damon sees what she is doing and stops her. Rebekah comes and snaps Damon's neck even though she wasn't on a team with Elena. However now the girls are teamed up. They leave Damon on the roof with the door locked. They call him to let him know that they are stealing his car and heading out to look for the other doppelganger.

* * *

Caroline and Stefan talk to Klaus about him helping them stop Silas. They convince Klaus to join them by saying that all supernatural creatures will be brought back to life. All of his enemy's. Klaus agrees to join them. They go to Shane's apartment to look for clues.

"What are we even looking for?" Caroline asked as she, Klaus and Stefan walked into Shane's abandoned office.

"Well if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move." Stefan said, glancing around and moving books.

"Where?" Caroline scoffed. "On his evil villain to-do list?" She thumbed through the books on a shelf in front of her. "Steal blood, form massacres, pick up dry cleaning?"

"Actually, not to nit-pick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing" Klaus smirked.

"Why is he necessary again?" Caroline asks. Stefan tells her that Klaus can protect him since he can't die.

Klaus then brings up Elena and Damon to try and hurt Stefan's feelings. Stefan tells Klaus that Damon knows what he is doing.

"Don't underestimate the power of darkness, Stefan." Klaus said securely. "Even the purest hearts are drawn to it." He glanced over to Caroline; she glanced up from the book she was looking at.

"I think I found something. _Symbolic Figures in the Dark Arts_." Caroline flipped to the pages marked 'Expression' and found a picture of a triangle.

"Bonnie mentioned an expression triangle." Stefan said, leaning over to look at the page. "'In some schools of magic such as expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power. It's rumored that the addition of two supernatural sacrifices compounds the mystical energy, creating an expression triangle.'"

Caroline looked over the accompanying diagram. "Humans, the council fire," She pointed out the symbol. "Demons, Klaus's hybrid failure," She added, her finger swirling around the mark.

The third sacrifice to suppose to be twelve witches.

St4efan walks out of the room to call Damon. Caroline and Klaus work on finding where the next sacrifice should be held. The sacrifices are supposed to take place in an equilateral triangle. While finding the two locations where the final sacrifice could take place, Caroline and Klaus flirt just a tad.

Caroline goes with Klaus and Stefan goes on his own way to find bonnie. Caroline doesn't like going with Klaus but she doesn't want him to find bonnie and kill her best friend.

* * *

Shane is really silas. Silas convinces bonnie to complete the triangle. She calls the witches to come and help cleanse her from expression. Twelve witches meet bonnie in the middle of the woods. They all connect together to give more power. Bonnie fights them when they try to cleanse her. The witch leader says that they are not strong enough. Klaus, Caroline and Stefan make it to the spot. They tell her that bonnie is involved with silas. The witch tells them that there is no hope for bonnie. She takes out a dagger and plans on plunging it into Bonnie's chest. Klaus and Stefan can't do anything because then silas would get what he wants and the triangle would be complete. Klaus is busy trying to stop Stefan, and he doesn't see Caroline until it is too late. She runs in and shoves the dagger into the other witch's chest. One by one the rest of the witches die.

Bonnie wakes up in her bed. Stefan is with her. She asks how she got there. He tells her that the witches are dead. She then asks him how she got off the island. She doesn't remember anything. She doesn't remember that Jeremy is dead.

Caroline stays with Klaus while he buries the 12 witches. He is upset with her. She realizes that she just killed twelve people. Klaus compels her to go seek comfort elsewhere. Caroline leaves. And silas takes her place. Silas tells Klaus to bring the cure to him that way the cure won't be used on Klaus. Klaus says that he isn't scared of Shane or silas. Silas says that might be true, but… he pulls out the white oak stake. Klaus tries to attack silas. Silas stabs Klaus in the back with the white oak stake and breaks off the tip so it is still in Klaus's body.

Next week Elena and Rebekah find Katherine. They are also supposed to meet up with Elijah, so I wonder if they are staying together.

If Klaus wanted Caroline that was his chance, instead of compelling her to go away he could have comforted her.

I thought the triangle just brought massive power. A spell still needs to be performed in order to get rid of the other side. So there is still a chance to kill Silas before he takes the cure. But even then who would perform the spell? Bonnie has her mind back and she isn't going to help out.

Let me know what you think!

Should I continue with this? I see a lot of people read each week, but I haven't gotten many reviews. Please let me know what you feel!

I appreciate reviews!


	18. My New Idea

Dear everyone,

I have finding it harder and harder to update each week. For some reason it is taking me a lot of effort to update for each episode.

I don't plan on leaving this story. Instead I am thinking of taking it in a different direction. Last summer I wrote a summary for seasons 1-3. I will post that hopefully tomorrow or sometime in the next week at the latest. After that I plan on writing a summary of the last episodes (so season 4 episode 17 to the end) and then a complete summary of the fourth season.

I am sorry if this disappoints anyone. But I think it will be easier.

Thanks,

Miss Sandburg

P.S. I can't wait for the next episode! PROM!

I hope everything works out in Mystic Falls.


	19. Summary of the past

**AN: / I like how the summaries have been helping people, but right now it is too hard for me to update each episode every week. Emblazoned-writing, hopefully this summer I will be able to write the summaries for each episode.**

**This is a summary of the past, so all these events happened before all the baby vampires were born.**

People first lived in mystic falls in 1100. Mikael and Ester moved there from Europe in hope for a better life for their family. Finn, Elijah, Nicklaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Henrik were all born at Mystic falls. The village they lived in contained werewolves so every full moon, they would go into the caves to protect themselves from the beasts. One night, Klaus and Henrik waited in the woods to see the werewolves. Henrik was killed. Mikael and Ester decided to turn their children into super naturals. They wanted their kids to be stronger and faster; all senses heightened. To create them Ester had to tap into dark magic. Mikael fed his children wine laced with blood. After they drank he killed them. To complete the process they had to drink human blood when they awoke. They had to continue to feed on blood to survive. This wasn't Esters plan. After Klaus' first kill it was revealed that Klaus is not really of Mikael's bloodline. He is a werewolf and a vampire making him a hybrid. Ester put a spell on him to keep the werewolf side dormant. Klaus felt betrayed and killed his mother. Klaus told his family that their father was the real one to kill their mother. Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus decided to stay a family, always and forever, while the other siblings broke apart. If one of Klaus' family members annoyed him, he would stake them and carry their bodies around in coffins until he needed them

In 1492, Klaus and Elijah were in England meeting the doppelgänger of the blood sacrifice that was used when they became vampires. The girl was named Katarina Petrova or Katherine Pierce.

In 1400, Katherine gave birth to a girl out of wedlock. Her family disowned her and banished her from the country. She went to London where she met the originals. She began to fall in love with Klaus and Elijah; however, Klaus wanted to uses Katherine in the sacrifice that would allow him to take the spell off of his werewolf side. When she found out, she took the moonstone that was a part of the sacrifice and ran. She ran to a cottage where a vampire named Rose took her in for the day. At night Rose would take Katherine back to Klaus, hoping that Klaus would spare Rose. Katherine hurt herself when Rose wasn't looking, so rose fed her blood to heal her. After the blood was in her system, Katherine hung herself turning her into a vampire. Katherine was on the run.

In 1864, Katherine was staying at the Salvatore house. The Salvatore boys, Stefan and Damon, Were oblivious to her being a vampire. Eventually they found out and Katherine began drinking from them and feedings the boys her blood. They both fell in love with her. One night there was a grand vampire hunt founding up all of the vampires in mystic falls. Katherine was captured. The Salvatore boys tried to save her, but their own father shot and killed them. The turned into vampires since they had Katherine's blood in their system. To complete the transformation, Stefan drank from their father's blood and he forced Damon to drink form a maid. Damon then promised to hate Stefan forever.

After they turned they found out from a witch name Emily Bennet, that there is a tomb under the church where the vampires burned. Katherine is in the tomb. Damon makes it his lives mission to get Katherine out of the tomb. Little did they know that Katherine bribed her way out of the church. She traded the moonstone in order to stay alive. She stayed on the run for the next 145 years because she pretended to die in that fire to escape Klaus. She secretly followed Stefan during that time.

In 1920, Stefan was in Chicago. He became friends with Klaus and Rebekah. Suring that time Stefan was a ripper. He would drink from humans like it was nothing. Klaus loved that side of him. They became great friends, until one night Mikael came hunting his children. Klaus took away Stefan feelings and daggered Rebekah.


End file.
